Path of Mortal Kombat: Fatal Lightning 2
by The Night Lord
Summary: Edited! Onaga has returned from the dead and Raiden has asked Heihachi for help, so he assembles a team of fighters, including Jin. Now Jin is thrust into a battle not only for his life, but for Earth. FINISHED
1. 1: Raiden

**It's back, hopefully bigger and better than before. Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you Path of Mortal Kombat: Fatal Lightning 2. Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**RAIDEN**

Earth's champions had been defeated. Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Jax, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage and Kitana, all slain by the Deadly Alliance. Sub Zero was occupied somewhere in OutWorld. Kenshi had been mortally wounded. Bo Rai Cho was battling against the Tarkatan armies. All there was left to face both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung was I, Raiden, the God of Thunder and Defender of Earthrealm

I had arrived at the House of the Soulnado and saw the slain bodies of my allies. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung were close to fully resurrecting the mummified army of the Dragon King and this was something I couldn't allow. I alone entered the building to face the Deadly Alliance. I alone ignored the wishes of the Elder Gods and challenged both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung to Mortal Kombat. If I won, I had ensured Earthrealm's survival. If I lost, Earthrealm was doomed

Lightning ran over my body, as I got into my Nan Chuan stance. Quan Chi was in his Tang Doo So stance, while Shang Tsung stood nearby in his Snake stance. The final battle begins. The fate of Earthrealm rests in my hands. Only I can save it now

Quan Chi charged at me and kicked. I blocked, but his punch made me stumble back. I blocked his punch and kicked him back, as Shang Tsung swung at me. I appeared behind him and blasted him with a bolt of lightning. Quan Chi cast a ghostly skull at me, which knocked me down. I flipped onto my feet, as the Deadly Alliance charged at me. I ran towards them and jumped, kicking them both back at the same time, before striking Shang Tsung with a bolt of lightning. Quan Chi cast another ghostly skull, knocking me back again. Shang Tsung threw a fireball, but I blocked that with lightning, before blasting him back. Quan Chi came at me, but I blocked his strike and kicked him back. He flipped onto his feet, as I shot a bolt of lightning at him. He countered with a wall of skulls. I concentrated my powers on the wall, breaking through it and striking him, before turning my attention to Shang Tsung. I kept him on the ground with some shock treatment, before turning back to Quan Chi

A blast from him knocked me back. Suddenly, I was thrown onto my back, after Shang Tsung had struck me with a fireball. I went to get up, but the combined might of the Deadly Alliance lifted me into the air. A giant cobra made of fire appeared before me, created by Shang Tsung. It hissed and opening its mouth, struck me in the chest, slamming me into the ground. I felt my powers diminish quickly. Darkness was appearing before my eyes. I had fought hard, but not hard enough. I had failed. Earthrealm was doomed. The power faded away from my body, as darkness consumed me. I had lost

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up to sounds of combat. I got to my feet and received a mighty shock. Onaga, the Dragon King, former ruler of OutWorld, had returned from the dead. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung were using their magic against him. I had to make a quick decision. Even though the Deadly Alliance is my enemy, Onaga is a greater threat. His powers alone could crush us all. Death awaited those who stood in his way, unless we stopped him first. Take out Onaga now, worry about the Deadly Alliance later. And so, for the first time, I joined allegiance with my foes. Together, we used our powers against Onaga. But the powerful Dragon King brushed our attacks aside as if they were nothing. Our powers destroyed his newly resurrected army, but he still came at us. I began to realize that even our combined might was nothing to him, so I decided to concentrate my god-like essence, gathering all my powers, as Quan Chi and Shang Tsung held Onaga back

"What the hell are you doing!" cried Quan Chi

Onaga was nearly upon us when I released my essence into a massive explosion. The entire building was destroyed, along with the Soulnado; Quan Chi, Shang Tsung and myself were killed. But my sacrifice was in vain. As my essence returned to Earthrealm to recover, I felt Onaga's dark presence in OutWorld. He had Shinnok's amulet in his hands and with it, he could do whatever he saw fit

I knew straight away who had given him life, given him the chance to return to OutWorld. A human by the name of Shujinko. I had seen him once, while he was on a quest to find the Kamidogu. He claimed he was the Champion of the Elder Gods. I had never heard of a 'Champion of the Elder Gods'. But now I see. He had found the Kamidogu and placed Earthrealm's existence in danger

I was furious at the thought of the mortal men placing their world in turmoil. How was I to protect Earthrealm if its own inhabitants kept threatening its existence by doing foolish deeds. Shujinko had indeed been foolish by allowing himself to be deceived by Onaga and in doing so, Earthrealm was under great threat

The only way I can protect Earthrealm is by punishing those who threatened it. Shujinko has placed Earthrealm in great danger and he will pay with his life!

Once I had recovered, I began to transport myself to OutWorld, but I stopped. I was the only fighter left to defend Earthrealm. Bo Rai Cho was fighting in Edenia against the Tarkatan horde. Sub Zero was somewhere lost in OutWorld and it was only a matter of time before the Tarkatans found and killed him. And as for Queen Sindel, Onaga had imprisoned her. That left just me. And I knew I couldn't take on Onaga by myself. I needed help. And I came up with someone. Over the last twenty-three years, I had been watching the King of Iron Fist Tournaments, a competition where the world's best fighters entered for the right to win a large amount of prize money and gain ownership of the Mishima Zaibatsu. The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 had just concluded less than three months ago. I knew that the sponsor of the tournaments, Heihachi Mishima, was a powerful man and fighter. He has endured a lot since he held the first tournament, from being tossed off a cliff to being blown up by a mass group of robots. If someone was to help me, he could. I flew up into the sky and shot towards the Mishima Zaibatsu. I reached there and landed in a backstreet, before walking out amongst man and went inside. I walked up to the counter. The woman sitting behind the desk smiled at me, but gave me a strange look. I guess it was from my clothing

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Heihachi Mishima"

"Your name is?"

"Raiden"

"And do you have an appointment?"

"I just made myself one"

She looked at me

"Well, Mr. Mishima is busy right now"

"He's going to have to put that on hold right now. I need to see him. It's an emergency"

The woman sighed and picked up her phone. She pressed a number and waited for Heihachi to pick up

"Mr Mishima, there's someone to see you…his name is Raiden…yes, I know, but he says its an emergency…I don't know, sir, he didn't say…he wants to see you and he can't wait…I understand you're busy, but sir…you must see him…okay sir, I'll send him up"

She put down the phone and looked at me

"Mr Mishima will see you now. He's on the second top floor"

"Why not the top floor?"

"That is where he trains, sir"

I left and got into an elevator, which took me to the second top floor. I got out and knocked on the office door. It opened and I walked inside, as Heihachi sat down at his desk and placed his hands in front of him

"How can I help you, Mr. Raiden?"

I was offered a chair. I refused

"Mr. Mishima, I have come here to ask you for help"

"And what help can I give you?"

"Your world is in danger. And unless you and I do something soon, Earth will be destroyed, along with everyone who lives on it"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. 2: Kazuya

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**KAZUYA**

Three months of searching and we had found nothing. Soon after Jun flew away following the end of the last tournament, Jin, Asuka and myself had been searching for her, hoping to free her from the Devil. In the last three months, we had searched in America, Australia and Russia, as well as Japan. So far, no luck. Jin was in America, while Asuka and I were together in Japan. After a day of searching, we returned back to our apartment, just as the phone rang. I answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad. I've searched around in New York here in America"

"And?"

"She was here. I spoke with some guys who saw her in a bar. She had been here for at least three days, about two days before I arrived"

"So, you're close?"

"I'm not sure. No one saw where she went. But I have found some feathers on rooftops, all heading towards south. At the rate Mother's going and I'm going, by the time she gets south, I'll be about a day behind her"

"That's good to hear. We'll head over and help you"

"What, now?"

"Yes, stay where you are"

"But, Dad, if I stay here, we'll loose her"

I sighed

"Fine, you go after her, Asuka and I, well, we'll do something"

"Alright, I'll call when I get closer, okay. See ya"

"Bye"

He hung up. I placed the phone down, as Asuka came into the room. She was carrying a piece of paper

"What you got there?" I asked

"I just got a call"

"From who?"

"Heihachi"

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to see us"

"Did you tell him we were busy and unavailable?"

"He told me it was important and that we have to see him immediately"

"What can be so important Heihachi will call us?"

"Maybe something that deals with the fate of Earth?"

"What do you mean?"

"Heihachi has asked us for help to save Earth and if we can't help, then Earth will be destroyed by a force more powerful than Mother"

I sighed and began to think. I was too busy searching for Jun to be worrying about other things. And Heihachi needed me now. Maybe it was a trap. How did I know to trust him? I knew Heihachi too well. I knew what he was like. I couldn't trust him. But if he was telling the truth, then finding Jun and saving her from the Devil wouldn't matter at all. I sighed and looked at my daughter. She would never lie to me, I knew that. I could trust her. All I could do now was trust my instincts

"Fine, we'll see Heihachi. Call Jin and tell him to come back. Then, we'll go"

Asuka picked up her cell phone and dialled Jin's number. I got changed into my purple tuxedo and waited until Asuka had hung up, before heading out to the car. We drove over to the Zaibatsu, got out, walked right past the receptionist without looking back and took the elevator to Heihachi's office. We walked in, where Heihachi was standing behind his desk. Then I noticed the other man. He was as tall as Heihachi. His skin was as pale as a porcelain doll and wore black clothing, including shoulder, arm and leg guards, as well as his cape. His red eyes flashed from under his coolie hat

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Raiden, God of Thunder and Defender of Earthrealm"

I motioned to Heihachi

"Good job you're doing"

Heihachi turned around and faced me. He gave me the same glare he's given me since I was five, before sitting down and folding his hands in front of him. I noticed Asuka giving Raiden a strange looking and nudged her. Heihachi took in a deep breath

"Earth is in danger"

"Yeah, I gathered from the phone call," I said, "But what is more dangerous that needs more attention than Jun?"

"There is things out there that you will have no idea about," spoke up Raiden, "Until now. You think Earth is the only place with life. No, there are other realms out there with life"

Asuka gave me a questioning look

"Uh, continue"

"Earthrealm is one of many. There's OutWorld, Chaos Realm, Seido, the Netherrealm and Edenia. There is more out there than you think"

"And who's out there is so powerful?"

"His name is Onaga," explained Raiden, "The former ruler of OutWorld. He was a very powerful ruler until his advisor, Shao Kahn, poisoned him. We all hoped he would never return, but I had a suspicious feeling. It turned out to be true. Onaga has now returned and now he has all the tools he need to shape the realms as he sees fit. So right now, your world is in danger"

"But why do you need our help?" asked Asuka, "Aren't you a god?"

"It doesn't quite work that way, young Asuka. Onaga is more powerful than the Elder Gods and if we don't stop him, no one will"

"Still doesn't explain why you need our help," I said

Raiden sighed and looked at Heihachi

"The Champion of Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang, was murdered several weeks ago. His allies were slain just yesterday. A few others are unable to help, as they are preoccupied, so that leaves just me. And now I ask you to help"

"You know, there is a possibility we could die?" I suggested

"Casualties will happen as we fight to protect Earthrealm," said Raiden

"You two should get together more often," I said, motioning to Heihachi

"Where's Jin?" asked Heihachi, ignoring me

"He's on his way," answered Asuka

"The five of us won't be enough to challenge Onaga," said Raiden, "We need more fighters and we need them fast"

"You leave that to me," said Heihachi, before turning to us, "You can go. I'll contact you when we're about to leave"

I bowed my head towards Raiden and left with Asuka. Once we got outside, I sighed

"Perfect"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. 3: Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

Soon after I arrived back home I was told about the news of Onaga. Both Dad and Asuka told me that there was a deadly force rising in another realm and that a god of thunder needed our help to defeat this creature. I thought they were crazy, until I saw the look in their eyes that told me they weren't lying. Then again, I have an evil, demonic form, so I can't think that Onaga is a stupid story, because from the sounds of it, it's not. I didn't like this at all

I waited a few hours, when the sun rose, before calling Julia. Soon after the last tournament, she returned home to Arizona to continue her research, now that she had the data she needed, but has stayed in contact with me. I was hoping to visit her when I headed south after Mother, but had been called back. Hopefully, I wouldn't get a large phone bill for a long distance call and to a mobile at that. She picked up on the third ring

"Hello?"

"Hey, Julia, it's Jin here"

"Oh hey, how's it going?"

"Dunno right now. Apparently I'm going to another realm to fight a dragon king"

"Seriously? So am I"

"What?"

"Yeah, Heihachi called me last night and told me to come. He said if I helped him, he'd give me a lot of funding for my research. Not that I really need it, but it could come in handy someday"

"So, you're here in Tokyo?"

"Yeah, just got here about an hour or so ago. I'm at the Zaibatsu, where Heihachi had let me stay when I arrived"

"Who else is coming with us, cause so far, there's me, Asuka and Dad"

"Well, there's me, Hwoarang, Lili, Steve, Christie, Nina, Paul Phoenix, King, Yoshimitsu, Bryan Fury and oh yeah, Heihachi as well"

"What? Heihachi is coming?"

"Yeah, he wants to see this Onaga guy"

"Okay then. Is everyone there?"

"Yeah, we're waiting for you guys. And yeah, Raiden said to bring weapons if you can"

"What kind of weapons?"

"Any kind. A weapon that can be deadly if used correctly. Like Nina has brought her katana and knife, but then again, she's an assassin. Yoshimitsu's got a sword, but he's always had that and Paul is bringing nunchakus"

I laughed

"You serious? What are you taking?"

"Don't know. I haven't brought anything, but hey, there's you"

"Jin, hurry up, we're going," called Dad

"Okay, Julia, we're coming over in about fifteen minutes, so I'll see you then, okay?"

"Alright, see you, love you"

"Love you too"

I hung up, grabbed my bag of belongings and followed Asuka out to the car

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I told Julia we'll be at the Zaibatsu in fifteen minutes. It took us forty minutes to get there. Apparently Dad found out we needed weapons after calling Heihachi, so he took us to a sword shop to browse around. I bought two samurai swords with straps, while Asuka only got one. Dad bought one that had a demon's head engraved into the hilt, while the hands were bat-like wings. The demon's fangs slid down onto the blade, giving extra strength in structure. Satisfied, we drove to the Zaibatsu

"Ah, Dad, I don't think we've used weapons like this before?" I said

"What? Heihachi never taught you? Shit, I was taught when I was a child"

"Well, maybe you can teach us," Asuka said

"That's the idea, Asuka"

We left the shop and arrived at the Zaibatsu. I got out of the car, carrying the swords in my left hand, while my bag was in my other hand. I headed for the Zaibatsu, as someone threw themselves at me. I dropped my bag and wrapped my arm around Julia. She looked up at me. I smiled

"Hello, Julia, I've missed you too"

"It's been a long time"

"Well, three months is a long time, despite the fact we've seen each other a few times. But then again, they weren't very long visits"

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, I'm really wrapped up in my research"

"How is that going by the way?"

"It's going really good. We have some plants that are growing and adapting to the Arizona climate. It won't be long before we'll be able to replenish our tree stocks"

"Awesome. Ah, here's Hwoarang"

Hwoarang stopped before me and sneered

"So, Kazama, looks like we're in the same boat here"

"Seems to be, yeah, and your point is?"

"Even though we're gonna be fighting to save Earth, you and I are gonna have our own fight"

I rolled my eyes

"Just accept defeat, okay? I kicked your ass like three times now. I think its time to quit while your ahead"

"What's with the weapons?"

"Here to prove my point. Quit while your ahead or you will become a head"

"Oh, you're so funny, Kazama, but we'll see who will lose their cool first against the Dragon King, eh?"

"I'm taking a guess it will be you?"

Hwoarang rolled his eyes and walked away. I followed him into the Zaibatsu and up to the dojo, where everyone had gathered, training or talking. Julia, Asuka and I walked over to where Lili, Hwoarang and Christie were sitting. Steve was up practising his punches with King, while his mother, Nina, was going through her sword moves. Dad walked in and headed over to Paul Phoenix to annoy, while Yoshimitsu and Bryan Fury were having a glaring match across the room. I looked around and saw Heihachi talking to a tall, pale man wearing all-black

"That's Raiden," said Asuka

"Oh cool. Um, don't gods usually wear white?"

"Not this one, obviously," answered Christie, "You wear black"

"Yeah, but not all black. See, the flames are white, not black"

"Does it matter?" asked Julia

"No," I admitted, "I was just curious"

"Everyone, gather round," boomed Heihachi

We all stopped what we were doing and walked over to him. He had a samurai sword hanging by his side. Raiden was standing behind him

"It is now time to go and fight for our planet," Heihachi began, "And with the help of Raiden here, we will travel to OutWorld to begin the battle against the Dragon King. Anyone who doesn't wish to fight can go"

No one volunteered to leave

"Fine, let's go"

A bright, white light engulfed us all. I was blind for about a minute. And when the light cleared, I saw I was somewhere I had never imagined to be

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. 4: Asuka

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**ASUKA**

I couldn't believe where we had just been taken. We had gone from Heihachi's dojo to a barren wasteland. As I looked around, I saw mountains behind us and a forest before us, about a few kilometres away. I could see it by the massive trees that were easily seen in the distance

"So, where do we go from here?" asked Dad

"We will go to the Living Forest," answered Raiden, "There, we shall meet Jade, who I knew to be in the Forest last time I checked. She might be there still"

"Who is Jade?" asked Hwoarang, "Is she hot?"

Lili elbowed him and from the looks of it, it had been painful. But Raiden answered, at least the first question

"She is the head of the Edenian Army, specifically chosen by Queen Sindel"

"And that is?" asked Paul

"The Queen of Edenia. She has been imprisoned by Onaga"

"So, what allies does Onaga have?" asked Heihachi

"Let's go to the Forest," suggested Raiden, "We can talk on the way there"

We began our journey towards the Living Forest. Man, I didn't like the sound of that. I was walking alongside Dad, listening to Raiden's conversation

"Onaga has many allies, particularly the Tarkatan horde, which is led by Baraka, the most fiercest Tarkatan ever"

"What are Tarkatan?" asked Nina

"They are a nomadic tribe who live for violence, always serving a powerful leader who can give them the violence they hunger for. Tarkatans are the result of OutWorld and Netherrealm creatures"

"How do we tell what a Tarkatan is?" asked Dad

"Humanoid, with small spikes on their heads and arms, a large mouth with razor sharp fangs and ugly features. Also, the spikes on their arms can extend into blades"

It didn't take us long to reach the Living Forest. And once we reached it, I saw why it was called the Living Forest. Most, if not all, of the trees had faces carved into their trunks. And I swear some of those faces moved

We ventured into the Forest, with Raiden in front and Yoshimitsu behind us. As we delved deeper into the Forest, the darker it got and the more afraid I got. But then I could see a light. I nudged Dad and pointed it out. He went ahead and told Raiden. We all stopped. Raiden faced us

"I will go and check it out. If it's okay, I will shoot one spark. If it's the enemy, I will shoot two and you get ready to run or whatever"

He disappeared into the darkness. We waited about ten minutes, before I saw a spark

"Raiden's signalling"

"How many sparks?" asked Julia

"Just one"

No more sparks came. It was okay to go. We followed the light and found it was a campfire. A dark-skinned woman dressed in green and another woman with long white hair and dressed in a skimpy purple costume were waiting for us, along with Raiden. He looked up when we arrived

"Everyone, meet Jade and Queen Sindel"

We all introduced ourselves

"I thought you were imprisoned," said Dad

"Yes, it was true," said Sindel, "I had been held prisoner by my own daughter, Kitana, who is under the spell of Onaga. Jade freed me and now I seek to free my daughter from Onaga's clutches"

"Wait, isn't Kitana dead?" asked Heihachi

Jade shook her head

"She was killed by Quan Chi, but after Onaga retrieved the amulet, he resurrected the fallen heroes and enslaved them under his control"

"So, what are you guys doing out here?" asked Jin

"We're trying to find Onaga's tomb," answered Sindel, "Hopefully, I will be able to destroy his corpse and by doing that, I shall have killed Onaga and freed Kitana"

"We're waiting for Sub Zero to arrive and help us out," said Jade

Raiden looked up at this

"Sub Zero is alive?"

"Yeah, last time we checked"

"Who is Sub Zero?" asked Heihachi

"He is an Earthrealm warrior," explained Raiden, "From the Lin Keui clan. He has the power over ice and has helped us out many times. Unfortunately for his brother, well, after he died, he became Noob Saibot and fully evil"

"Sounds like someone we know," Jin whispered to me

I shuddered at the thought of my older brother and Jin's twin, Ashe. He had been trying to extract the Devil Gene from my body, until Jin and Yoshimitsu intervened. I didn't like that at all. It felt like I was dying

"He was meant to arrive about fifteen minutes ago," said Jade, "But he hasn't showed up yet. Now I'm getting worried"

"He'll be fine," said Sindel

Suddenly, from out of the darkness, we could hear the sounds of combat. Shouting and screaming echoed throughout the Forest. I huddled close to Dad, who held a protective arm around me. Raiden looked towards the source

"It seems Sub Zero is being delayed"

"What do we have here?" boomed a female voice

I spun around and saw another dark-skinned woman, only she wore a yellow costume

"Tanya!" growled Jade

A group of freaky-looking creatures appeared behind her

"Tarkatans," hissed Sindel

"Come on," cried Paul

I heard another noise coming from our right and saw a larger group of Tarkatans coming towards us. I freaked out, as Raiden appeared before us

"Everyone, go," cried Raiden, "Now! I'll hold them off"

We turned and ran, but a group of Tarkatans appeared before us

"Split up," cried Jin, "They can't follow us all!"

Dad, Heihachi, King and I broke away from the group and headed deeper into the Forest. I looked back and saw a group of four Tarkatans giving chase. Their drool was flying from their fangs, as blades extended from their arms. I could see the bloodlust in their eyes. Dad and Heihachi stood their ground. I stood next to Dad

A Tarkatan came at us and swung his right arm. Dad caught it and punched him in the stomach, before spinning him around, as Heihachi floored him with a head butt. The other Tarkatans hesitated, before charging at us. One of the drooling creatures swung at me. I ducked and did a scissors kick, lifting him up, before slamming my elbow into him as he fell. The Tarkatan flew back, as more of his friends joined the fight. I kneed one in the stomach, as another beast swung his blade. I dodged the blade and did an uppercut on him. As he fell, I turned and kicked a Tarkatan in the head, as Dad lunged over and k'oed one of them behind me. A chanting came from somewhere in the forest and suddenly; two lightning bolts appeared out of nowhere and struck down two Tarkatans. Raiden appeared before us and joined the fight. I saw King heave a Tarkatan onto his shoulders and leap into the air, before landing on one knee and dropping the downed Tarkatan. Raiden was throwing lightning bolts everywhere, slamming the Tarkatans against the trees, as Dad was laying into the beasts, until none were left conscious. I turned to Raiden

"What about Jade and Sindel?"

"Sindel got away. Jade faked her capture, from what I saw. I believe she'll met up with us soon"

As soon as he spoke, Jade came out of the darkness, carrying a spear

"Well, I got Tanya"

"How?" asked Dad

"With some Tarkatan essence. The Tarkatans thought she was a rival male. I doubt she survived the attack"

"Where's Sindel?" asked Raiden

"I think she went after Hwoarang and them"

"Okay, let's go," said Raiden, "Hopefully we can meet up with the others"

"Hopefully?" asked Heihachi

Raiden looked back at him

"There is a high chance of being killed while you're here. There's no turning back"

For some reason, it seemed darker in the Forest. I keep having thoughts that the next Tarkatan was waiting behind a tree, ready to decapitate us as we walked by

I shuddered at the thought

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. 5: Sub Zero

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**SUB ZERO**

My pupil, Frost, had betrayed me. While my back was turned, she immobilized me with an ice projectile, before ripping the Dragon Medallion from my chest. But the power of the Medallion was too much for her to handle and she was frozen by her on powers. I began searching for a suitable place to bury her, when I came across the Frozen Katacombs. It was there where I discovered I was actually a descendent of the fabled Cryomancers, a race from long ago who had master the magic of ice. But I wasn't the only one. Frost was also a descendant. Once I buried her, I began to leave to aid in the battle against the Dragon King. But I had found Cryomancer warrior armour. I decided to honour my ancestors by donning the armour and then, I headed to join the fight

I knew Jade was in the Living Forest, planning against Onaga. I had a feeling that's where Raiden would be as well. But on my journey, I saw someone slumped against a far rock wall. I was about to think nothing of it, but the body seemed familiar. Curiosity got the better of me and I went over to investigate, only to discover it was actually Kenshi, one of Earthrealm's warriors and Sonya's buddy agent. Two large gaping wounds were visible in his chest, inflicted by hookswords. I had a feeling I knew who did it

I knelt next to the blind warrior and checked his pulse. He was still alive! Gently, I picked him up and looked around. I saw a nearby house and cautiously walked over, before heading inside. I laid Kenshi down on the bed and removed his shirt. The blood had clotted, suggesting he had been lying there for some time. I grabbed the sheet and ripped it up into several long bandages. Then carefully and tenderly, I bandaged his wounds, wrapping the sheet around his chest several times, before tying it off into a knot. Kenshi groaned

"Kenshi, can you hear me?"

"Who's…that?"

"It's Sub Zero"

"Ohh"

"Do you know who did this to you?"

"Ma…Mav…Mavado"

I was confused. Mavado didn't have hookswords, only Kabal did. Then it fell into place. Mavado and Kabal were the leaders of rival Dragon clans. Mavado must have killed Kabal and used the hookswords on Kenshi

"Will you be okay?" I asked

"I will be fine, thanks"

"Just rest up, okay. I'm heading out to meet Raiden and then I will return. Think you can hang on for that long?"

"Sure"

He spoke with lots of confidence. I think revenge was keeping him alive. Once I made sure he was comfortable, I left the house and headed for the Living Forest. As usual, the place was dark, with unknown dangers around each corner

I was deep in the Forest when I first heard the loud, blood-curling screams. I knew what it was: a Tarkatan battle cry. And sure enough, when I looked back, a group of Tarkatans were coming after me. I broke into a run, leaping around trees and vines. A few came from the sides, but I avoided them and kept running. Very quickly, the snarling beasts surrounded me, each one flexing their muscles and showing off their blades. It was then that I vowed if I should go down, killed by these creatures, then I would take as many of them as I can before I succumbed to death before them

A Tarkatan lunged and slashed. I blocked and slammed my fist into his stomach, throwing him back. Another two lunged. I blocked their blows, before freezing one and creating an ice clone of myself, whilst jumping back, as a Tarkatan jumped into the clone, aiming for me. Instead, he froze into a statue, allowing me to shatter him into a thousand pieces. More Tarkatans came at me, swinging their blades. As I fought, I heard my armour speak to me. It guided me as I crushed their skulls and snapped their bones. I fought and defeated my pursuers. But I could hear other shouts of combat coming from within the Forest. Believing it to be Raiden and Jade fighting against Tarkatans, I headed in the directions of the fighting, only to come across a campfire, recently used. I looked around and saw Jade amongst a group of Tarkatans, as Tanya, traitor to Edenia, walked towards her, gloating about her victory. But as I watched, Jade threw a glass orb onto Tanya, splashing some sort of liquid on her. Tanya screamed, as the Tarkatans turned and attacked her, allowing Jade to get away. It was all over in a matter of seconds, but it had been grisly: Tanya had been literally torn to shreds. There wasn't much left of her before the Tarkatans realized their mistake. Roaring in anger, they set out after Jade, who was gone by then

I headed in her direction, hoping to catch up with her and find out what the plan was. I could hear more sounds of combat echoing through the trees, along with the roars of Tarkatan warriors. From the sounds of it, it wasn't good. I was needed badly!

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. 6: Julia

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JULIA**

Jin and I had split away from the group after Tarkatans showed up. Luckily for us, we didn't come across any more of those creatures as we ran for it. Once we were satisfied we weren't followed, we stopped to take a breather

"Man, this is what we're up against?" asked Jin, "How the hell did Raiden expect us to survive in this place?"

I shrugged

"I don't know, but he wouldn't have brought us here if we didn't have the slightest chance of surviving. Obviously we do"

"But why are we needed? Why can't the god do it?"

"One person can't fight a war alone, no matter how powerful he is. He needs allies in order to help him win against his enemies. That's why he's asked us"

"Just because his allies can't fight and end up getting killed"

Jin sat down, leaning against a thick tree. I sat next to him, as he laid an arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on his chest

"I wonder how everyone is going?" I said

"Well, we can't sit here and wonder, we have to find them"

"Alright, let's go"

He helped me to my feet and we headed off after the others, hoping we could find and help them in their fights, which we could hear echoing throughout the Forest. Jin was constantly looking over his shoulder, watching out for sneak attacks. We had been walking for about ten minutes, when Jin flung out his arm to stop me

"What is it?"

"There's a fight nearby"

Slowly, we crept towards the fighting and looked over at the clearing we came across. There, we could see a ninja clad in gold and black armour, fighting against a Tarkatan, a humanoid creature that looked like it had no skin, wore a green mask and had an iron club instead of a right hand, as well as a giant, blue-skinned, three-eyed, gorilla-like creature that carried a chain and ball. We crept closer to watch, as the ninja belted his opponents around. He was too fast for them, dropping them with snap kicks or elbows, as well as summoning fire to burn them or flinging them into trees with a harpoon that flew out of his right palm

"Who do you think that is?" asked Jin

"No idea. Should we help him?"

"He looks like he can handle it"

As the ninja was busy laying into Iron Club, the Tarkatan came up behind him and thrusted his right blade through his back. The ninja seized up, as the Tarkatan ripped the blade out and slashed him again. The ninja stumbled forward, blood running down his back, as the gorilla smashed him across the face with the ball, sending him flying into a tree and chipping it. The ninja fell to his knees, as the Tarkatan aimed his blade at his neck

"No," I cried

Jin covered my mouth and held me back, but it was too late, they had heard me. Jin stepped in front of me and drew a sword, as the gorilla came charging at him. Jin swung his sword, but missed, allowing the gorilla to hit him in the right shoulder with his ball. Jin grimaced in pain, as the corpse struck him in the stomach. Jin dropped his sword and stumbled back in pain, blood slipping through his fingers. The Tarkatan charged over and smiled a horrible smile, before looking at me

"Get her. I'll deal with this one!"

The gorilla and corpse came at me. I got into a stance, but I don't know what good it would have done. Just before the gorilla could hit me, a sword appeared in front of me, blocking the blow. I followed the blade and saw it was the ninja. He spun his sword, getting himself in front of the gorilla and kicking him back, as the Tarkatan flew past me and struck a tree. Jin, in his Devil form, flew over and grabbed the corpse, before slamming him against a tree. The corpse slumped over and didn't move. I looked up, as Jin grabbed me around the waist and covered me with his wings. The ninja stood next to us, facing the gorilla, which decided to turn and leave. I felt Jin turn back to normal, as the ninja sheathed his sword

"Thanks," I said

"Who are you?" he asked in a deep voice

"My name is Jin Kazama and this is Julia Chang," answered Jin, "We're here to help fight against the Dragon King"

"Did Raiden bring you here?" asked the ninja

"He did," I replied, "And who are you?"

"I am Scorpion and I was chosen by the Elder Gods to destroy Onaga"

"What were those things that attacked you?" asked Jin

"The Tarkatan is Baraka, leader of the brutes. That one there," he pointed at the corpse, "Is Drahmin, an Oni from the Netherrealm. His partner is Moloch, another Oni who you just saw run away"

Baraka began to stir

"Come now, let's go before they wake up," said Scorpion, "Are you two the only ones brought over by Raiden, or is there more?"

"There is more, but we got split up when the Tarkatans arrived," answered Jin, "And now we're trying to regroup with them"

"When Baraka wakes up, there will be more Tarkatans. They are very good at tracking and will hunt you down. I will take you somewhere safe until we can find your friends"  
We followed Scorpion out of the Forest and out into the barren wastelands

"Um, no offence, but where can we hide?" I asked

"There are houses around here," Scorpion answered

I gave Jin a questioning look. He just shrugged his shoulders and headed after Scorpion. We followed him to a house, which was situated near a mountain of rock. He opened the door and we headed inside

"Doesn't this belong to someone?" I asked

"Someone who is mostly like dead"

"Charming"

"Who are your friends?"

"There's my father and sister," Jin answered, "Can't miss them, especially my dad since he looks a lot like me. There's also Heihachi, King, Paul, Hwoarang, Lili, Nina, Christie, Steve, Sindel and Jade"

"You were with Sindel and Jade?"

"Yeah, they were the first people we met here," I answered

"Well, you two get some rest. I will find your friends and bring them back"

"What about your wound?" I asked

"What wound?"

"The one you got from Baraka?"

Scorpion laughed, a deep, reverberating laugh. It chilled me to hear it

"I am hard to kill. In fact, you can't kill me at all, only defeat me"

"That sounds handy," said Jin

"Rest now and I will search for your friends"

I looked at Jin. We headed for the bedroom, as Scorpion left the house. I laid down, as Jin placed his swords by the bed and laid next to me, before wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled against his chest

"How do you think we'll go in this fight?" I asked, "I mean, this is nothing like we've ever faced before. To actually fight for your life"

"Don't worry, we'll make it through, I promise you"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. 7: Kazuya and Scorpion

**Here is another massive update: 16 chapters to finish this chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**KAZUYA**

After Raiden had helped us fight off the Tarkatans, we began our search for everyone else. We headed back to the campfire and saw it had been extinguished

"Do we wait here for everyone to come back?" asked Asuka

I shrugged

"Who knows?"

Suddenly, Raiden went into a stance, alerted to a danger I didn't hear coming at all

"Is something out there?" asked Jade

She had picked up her spear and was ready. Heihachi, King and myself were standing to attention as well, waiting for the creature to show itself. Asuka stood next to me, ready as well

"Sub Zero!" cried Jade

A figure came out of the darkness and joined us. He was a tall man and wore black and blue armour. His white eyes looked out at us from under his helmet. He shook hands with Raiden and Jade, before looking at us

"We were getting worried about you," said Jade

"I came here as fast as I could, but I was delayed"

"Yeah, we know," I said

"I have found Kenshi," said Sub Zero

"Is he alive?" asked Raiden

"He was when I left him. I hope he's still alive now"

"We need to find the others," I said, "So, Sub Zero, you can look after this Kenshi fellow, while we go searching"

Sub Zero inclined his head

"I will do that and once he is well, we shall come and help you"

"The more we have, the better," said Raiden, "And Kenshi's telekinesis will be very handy in this battle to come"

Sub Zero left us, as we headed in another direction. After about an hour of searching, we left the Forest and stood waiting

"So, what do we do now?" I asked

"We could go back in and search again," said Jade

"But Onaga is more important," snapped Raiden

"Excuse me, my son is probably still in there," I said, "As well as his girlfriend. I'm not leaving without them"

"Do you want to destroy Onaga?"

"He's not my problem. I don't even know what I'm doing here in the first place," I said, before glaring at Heihachi, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Why should I tell you?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to Asuka

"Do you want to come and help me find Jin?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll come"

We turned to leave, but Raiden stopped us

"You're not going back in there. We need to stop Onaga now!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Thunder God," I snarled, "Now move out of my way!"

"I won't let you"

"Then I'll make you!"

I swung my fist, but Raiden blocked me and punched me back. I got to my feet, but a lightning bolt threw me back. I got up and got thrown forward with a flying kick. I gritted my feet and faced Raiden. Lightning was running all over his body

"You think you're so smart!" I said

Horns erupted from my head, as wings burst out of my back. I transformed into Devil and hissed, as Raiden got into a stance

"Come on, Thunder God!" I said

He swung his fist. I blocked him and punched, but he stepped back and blocked. I lunged and kicked at his head, before spinning on one foot and tripping him up, finishing with a rising kick that threw him back. Raiden got up and threw two bolts of lightning, but I leapt over them, before shooting a laser. I missed, as Raiden flew at me. I dodged him and flew over to Asuka, before grabbing her around the waist and flying off into the sky. We flew over the Living Forest, as I dived down and landed, before turning back to normal. I let go of Asuka, who gave me a look

"Why did you have to fight him?" she asked

"He wouldn't get out my way. I'm not fighting Onaga without Jin next to me"

"Raiden is an ally. You don't attack allies!"

"Unless they're being stubborn sons of bitches"

Asuka let out an annoyed growl. I rolled my eyes

"Come on"

We began our search for Jin and Julia, hoping we wouldn't find them as shredded remains. Although I knew Jin was an excellent fighter and he had the Devil Gene, I couldn't shake off the feeling he might be already dead. And if he was, then I won't rest until every single Tarkatan and Onaga is dead

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**SCORPION**

I left Jin and Julia to rest while I returned to the Living Forest to search for their friends. Once I reached my battle sight, I discovered that Baraka and Drahmin were gone. They will soon meet their end, especially Drahmin and Moloch from stopping me to get my revenge on Quan Chi! But Quan Chi was dead, killed by Raiden's explosion and now, I have only Drahmin and Moloch to vent my rage upon!

I headed deeper into the Forest, searching for signs of battle. I found one that had happened near a recently used campfire. Blood had been splattered everywhere, on the ground, on the trees and on the leaves. Also, there were large bloody chunks of flesh, along with several scraps of cloth. On closer inspection, I discovered that the dismembered corpse was Tanya, traitor to Edenia. One down, heaps more to go

I left the scene and continued my search. Another battle site. Here, several bodies of Tarkatan warriors were spread out, many of them with deep sword wounds, while others had broken bodies, having been hit with a powerful force. The fighters had moved on, heading towards Lin Chein, a city that had been taken over by the Seido Guardsmen from Orderrealm recently. I decided to chase after this group, when a sound made me stop. I drew my Mugai Ryu and leapt into a nearby tree. Two people walked beneath me. I saw it was a man and a young woman. The man was wearing a black tuxedo and had a sword strapped to his back, while the woman wore a blue shirt and overalls, gauntlets and boots. Her sword was strapped to her waist. I was about to attack when I realized the man looked familiar to Jin. He had said he looked like his father. I sheathed my sword and dropped down, as the man spun around, drawing his sword. I blocked the blow with my gauntlet and held up a hand

"Who are you?" I asked

"Who the fuck are you?" asked the man, "To drop on us like that?"

"I am Scorpion. I know where your son is"

The man relaxed his sword, but only slightly. It didn't faze me at all

"How do I know to trust you?"

"Jin looks like you and he was travelling with a girl who looked like she was from Nightwolf's clan. I know where they are"

"I don't care who Nightwolf is, but lead the way"

I sighed and began the journey back to the house

"By the way, I'm Kazuya and this is my daughter, Asuka"

"Great, that's interesting"

We reached the house, but shock ran through me. The entire house had been destroyed. We all drew our weapons and ran inside. I kicked splintered chairs aside, but found nothing, except for a splatter of blood on the bottom corner. I went into the bedroom where I had left the pair and saw blood all over the walls, along with a few Tarkatan warriors, but no sign of Jin and Julia

"Someone knew they were here," said Kazuya, "And sent these bastards"

"But where could Jin and Julia have gone?" asked Asuka

"I have no idea, but we can track them down," I said, "Their bodies aren't here, which means they're still alive"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. 8: Jin and Julia

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

Julia fell asleep before I did, leaving me to think about everyone else for a while and if Scorpion had found them yet. Slowly, the stress of running and fighting overcame me and I fell asleep. We must have been asleep for about fifteen minutes, when I woke up, after hearing something move in the room next door. I got up from the bed and drew one of my swords, before nudging Julia awake

"What?"

"Shh, someone's here"

She got up from the bed. I gave her the other sword, as she stood next to me. I watched as the doorknob slowly opened. The door swung open and a Tarkatan burst into the room. I cut him down with one swift stroke of the blade. Suddenly, the window smashed, as another Tarkatan came inside. I spun and slashed, cutting half his head off, as Julia cried out. Five Tarkatans had entered the room. I lunged and slashed, cutting down one and getting blocked by another. A Tarkatan grabbed me by the face and threw me into the living room. I landed against the wall, as the Tarkatan came flying at me. I rolled out of the way and slashed, cutting him on the waist, before kicking him aside. I ran back into the bedroom, only to see Julia pinned down, as the Tarkatans laughed and got ready to stab her. I lunged and slashed a Tarkatan in the back, as the other three realized the danger they were in. They got up from Julia and grinned evilly. I got into a stance, as the Tarkatans came at me. I swung my sword and blocked one, before spinning away and kicking another beast down. The other two charged and slashed, but I blocked them both. The Tarkatans pushed me back against the wall, as one moved back to attack. I kicked him in the chest and threw the other one off the blade. The Tarkatan got up and slashed, but I rolled away and sliced a Tarkatan's leg off. He howled in pain, as I spun up and slashed the second Tarkatan across the chest. He roared and went to slash, but I impaled him through the chest. I ripped the blade out, covering the wall in blood. I turned to face the final Tarkatan…

Intense pain swept throughout me. I looked down and saw that a Tarkatan blade had pierced my torso. I looked up into the grinning face and swung my sword, but he grabbed my wrist and removed his blade, causing me more pain. The Tarkatan threw me against the wall and raised his blade. Suddenly, he seized up when a blade appeared out through his back. Julia let go of the sword, as the Tarkatan fell. She knelt next to me; as I ripped open my jacket and shirt

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll manage," I grunted

Julia helped me remove my jacket and shirt, before checking my wound. It was very deep. Blood had already run off me and onto the floor to mingle with the Tarkatans' blood. I groaned in pain, as Julia began to rip up my shirt to make a tourniquet

"We have to get out of here, before more of them show up," I said

"But Scorpion will return"

"Those Tarkatans might beat him here to us. And I'm not in a condition to fight for now and I don't know how you're like against Tarkatans, but I don't want to find out"

"Don't worry about me," she smiled

"Well, I am worrying about you, it's dedication. I don't want to see you get hurt"

Julia smiled

"That's sweet, Jin"

She leaned in and we kissed. After several seconds, we broke apart

"Now apply the tourniquet," I said

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JULIA**

As soon as I had applied the tourniquet to Jin's wound, we grabbed his swords and left the house, heading to nowhere in particular. Jin was wearing his jacket to hide the wound and using me as support. I hoped everyone was okay and that we would meet up with them again

"Hey, Jin, is it just me or is there something shiny in the distance?"

"Not sure. Want to check it out?"

"Yeah okay. How knows, we might find the others there"

We headed for the shiny object in the distance, as night rapidly began to fall upon us. I looked around for a place to camp for the night. After seeing nothing, my hopes began to dwindle. And it didn't help with Jin groaning in pain every now and then, no matter how hard he tried

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Who knows now?"

We continued walking in the dark, using the shiny thing as a guide, until I spotted the cave. I began to drag Jin towards it when he complained

"Julia, what are you doing?"

"I've found a cave"

"How do you know?"

"I can see it, only just though, but I can see it"

"I don't"

"Open your eyes"

"They are open"

"Oh come on"

I ignored his complaints and dragged him into the cave. And it wasn't just a hollowed out cave. This one had a tunnel extending further into the mountain. We kept going until we came out into an opening and sat down

"We need a fire," I said

"There are no sticks"

"Thank you Mister Obvious"

I began feeling around for something that resembled wood. My right hand struck something hard. I reached around and felt it. It felt like wood, so I dragged it back to where Jin was laying against the wall

"Did you learn to start a fire without matches?" he asked

"I did, but I need more sticks. A log doesn't help much"

"Where is it?"

"Right here"

TSEEW!

A laser shot out of the darkness and struck the log, instantly creating fire. I looked at Jin, as the markings on his forehead faded away. I knelt next to him and took his jacket off, before removing the bandages. The shadows were making it hard for me to see, so I got him to lift his arm. The wound was gone!

I looked up at Jin, surprised as hell. He gave me a small smile

"I heal a lot faster than you guys and a hell of a lot easier, if you know what I mean"

"You had two feet of blade penetrating your body!"

Jin shrugged

"It hurts, but something like that won't kill me"

"Gee, that's helpful," I said sarcastically, "You're so like Scorpion, hard to kill"

"Hey, I can be killed, I think, it's just very hard to do that. Scorpion can't be killed at all. There's a difference"

I cuddled up to him, watching the fire. My thoughts drifted to my home in Arizona. Oh I loved it there with my tribe and Mother. Whilst I was growing up, she had taught me all she knew about nature and as a result, I grew to love it. I couldn't stand to see nature harmed at all. I guess my research to save the forests had taken over my life until I met Jin at the fifth tournament

Soon, I could hear Jin's snoring and before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. 9: Asuka

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**ASUKA**

Dad, Scorpion and I had been searching for Jin and Julia for hours. As night began to fall upon us, Scorpion led us to a city called Lin Chein. It was there we found Nina, Paul, Bryan and Yoshimitsu. They had been there ever since leaving the Living Forest, but haven't seen others either. Nina was starting to freak because her son, Steve, was amongst the missing. Every time Paul would try to console, she would freak out more and begin pacing, ignoring us all

The ruler of the city, Hotaru, had allowed us to stay in the city, as long as we followed the rules he had placed on the city. It was afterwards that Scorpion told me Hotaru was a Seido Guardsman and had taken over the city after defeating the Tarkatan armies that had camped outside

I went to bed thinking about my brother, hoping he was still alive. Jin was tough, I knew that. He had the Devil Gene, so he should be fine. I wondered about my own Devil Gene. Despite living with Father and Jin for three months, during which my Gene should have reacted, nothing has happened. I was beginning to wonder if I even had a Devil Gene. Then I realized I did because Ashe had tried to siphon it from me. I think that's why my powers haven't developed because of that. His attempted siphoning must have damaged my Devil Gene, making it slower to react

My eyes grew heavy and I dropped off to sleep

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Asuka, wake up, now!"

I opened my eyes and sat up, as Dad was ripping my blankets off me

"What's going on?"

"We're under attack!"

I could hear fighting from next door and jumped out of bed. Dad had drawn his sword, as I did the same. The door burst open and a group of Tarkatans poured inside. Dad lunged and began fighting. A Tarkatan saw me and lunged. I stepped back and slashed. He blocked and spun, swinging his blade at my head. I stepped to his left and slashed at his waist. The Tarkatan blocked me again and kicked. This time, I dodged his foot, stepped forward and impaled him. He groaned in pain, as I removed the sword. Two more Tarkatans came at me. I fought them both and cut them down, before joining Dad. We pushed the beasts back out of the bedroom, as Paul went flying over the balcony. He landed on the floor below, as a few Tarkatans leapt over the balcony to fight him. Nina, Bryan and Yoshimitsu had joined us on the second floor landing, as more Tarkatans came charging into the house and up towards us. Dad stood in front of me to fight, as I took out any Tarkatan that got past him and Nina

Bryan grabbed two Tarkatans by the throat and slammed them against the wall, knocking them out, before throwing them over the balcony and leaping over to join Paul. Yoshimitsu slammed his shoulder against a Tarkatan, creating a domino effect, with Tarkatans falling down the stairs, one after the other. Suddenly, a Tarkatan burst into flames, as Scorpion appeared in a whirlwind of flames, knocking several of the creatures back, forcing a few through the balcony. Dad fought his way down the stairs to the ground floor, as Scorpion followed him. I went after them, but suddenly, I tripped. I twisted my body and saw a 'fallen' Tarkatan had tripped me up. I fell down the stairs and knocked Scorpion over, who in turn bowled Dad over. The Tarkatan came flying down at me. I kicked him back and scrambled out of the mess, coming face-to-face with a grinning Tarkatan…

I looked down and saw that my hands were stained in blood. My own blood! His blade had penetrated my stomach and exited through my back. He removed his blade; as I fell to my knees, blood gushing out of my wound. I felt light-headed, as darkness overcame me. I fell over, my vision blurring. The last thing I saw was my father beating the hell out of the Tarkatan who had stabbed me

And then, all…went…dark…

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. 10: Hwoarang and Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**HWOARANG**

I have no idea where the fuck we are anymore. When the Tarkatans attacked us, Christie, Steve, Lili and I bolted, running for our lives. Sindel caught up with us and we left the Forest without looking back. Sindel promised we'd find the others another time. I hoped Kazama survived so I can fight him and when we do, I will kick his ass! No pussy footing around anymore, it's gonna be hardcore. Unless of course Kazama dies so he can avoid me. Then that would make it difficult

After leaving the Forest, Sindel had taken us south, heading towards some village by the sea. We reached there at nightfall and paid a guy to rent us out a house for the night, though Sindel used her title to get us a nice, little place for the night: a three-bedroom house with a grand view of the sea. Not that I cared

"So, Lili, how are you holding up with all of this?" I asked

She came out of the bathroom, brushing her hair, as I propped myself up onto my elbow and smiled

"Dunno really. I liked fighting, but I never knew it could go this far, fighting not only for your life, but for the entire world"

"Yeah, it sucks," I agreed, "And these guys have been doing it all their lives"

"I've been fighting since I was twelve and never have I experienced anything like this before"

"Me, since I was five. I've faced some very tough opponents in my life"

"Including Jin?"

"Jin can be tough, but he's a pushover…once you get on top of him"

Lili got into bed with me and snuggled up to my torso. I placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing the back of her neck

"Well, I think Sindel is gonna take us to Edenia tomorrow"

"Why?"

"So we can help her rescue her daughter"

"Imagine that, having your child die, only for them to be brought back to life as an evil person and you have to break the spell. I would hate it"

"Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"One day"

Lili rolled over and looked at me with her big, blue eyes. I swear my heart skipped a beat just by looking into those eyes

"I wouldn't mind having kids. How old do you want to be for your first child?"

"Well, I'm twenty-two now, so maybe twenty-five, perhaps. Haha, once I have a child, I can teach him or her Tae Kwon Do and do street fighting with them. What about you?"

"Now"

"But you're seventeen"

"I know, I know. But I love kids. I don't want to wait until I'm freaking thirty before I can have a child. I want to grow up with my children"

"But you're seventeen"

"Hwoarang, we should do it"

"Do what?"

"Oh come on, you know what I mean"

"You're that desperate to have kids, huh?"

"Well, if you don't want to, then that's okay. Maybe another time. Sorry for being so impulsive. Can't believe I just said that"

"No, no, it's okay. Do you really want to do it?"

She smiled. That night was the first time we made love. I loved her even more after that night. Funny thing is, I could imagine spending the rest of my life with her. I didn't care. I loved her too much, more than anything else. Lili is my life

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

I woke up the next morning feeling a small cramp in my back, after sleeping against a rocky wall during the night. I sat up, careful not to wake up Julia, and looked around at my surroundings. We had camped out in a nice sized cave: it wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. I liked it. I looked over at the log we had used for our fire. We had let it burn during the night, giving us some warmth

I got to my feet and stretched, removing any sleep from my body. I checked my torso and found that the wound was fully and truly gone. I picked up my jacket and put it on, before gently waking up Julia

"Hm?"

"Come on, time to go"

"Oh alright"

We left the cave and continued our journey. Only problem is we had lost track of the shiny object. So we kept walking in the direction we thought it would be in. About three hours later, we finally came upon it. It was a huge ring standing up on its end. Actually, it was a portal, an active one, which explained why it was shining. I looked at Julia and she gave me a questioning look

"Should we go in?"

"Where do you think it will take us?"

"Only one way to find out"

Holding hands, we stepped through the portal. A strange, tingling sensation swept throughout me, and a minute later, we had appeared in another world

"Where are we?" asked Julia

"Let's find out"

We were in what seemed like a wasteland, except there were structures that looked really old. We came across another small portal lying on the ground

"Where will take us?" I asked

"Come on"

We stepped onto the portal and found ourselves in another part of the world. I got off the portal and walked to the edge. We were floating in the air and the portals were the only way around the place, as the world was made up of several large, floating islands. It seemed chaotic

"What is this place?" asked Julia

"Dunno, but let's find out"

We came across a large fortress. Well, it looked like a fortress and its large gates were open. We walked inside and saw a group of worshippers in a ceremony, bowing towards some large building. I had no idea what they were worshipping, but I didn't want to find out

"Argh!" cried Julia

"What?"

I came face-to-face with a freaky looking creature. He was humanoid, except he only had patches of skin on his face. He was wearing a black and red hooded robe. The creature bowed at us. Julia and I gave each other a look

"Welcome to the realm of Chaos. Are you here to worship water or spread chaos of your own?"

"Who are you?" I asked

"The name is Havik"

"And you guys worship water?" asked Julia

"It is the most chaotic thing in all of the worlds, the way it moves in an unpredictable and chaotic fashion. Bless to be water"

"Riight, we're just passing through," I said

Suddenly, I felt a strange sickness within me. It was as if Ashe was standing next to me. But he wasn't here, not that I could see. That left only one option

"Asuka," I whispered

"What about Asuka?" asked Julia

"She's transformed," I answered, "And she's lost control"

"How chaotic," cried Havik, "Sounds oh so beautiful, like chaos should be"

"We have to go, now," I said

Julia and I started to leave the fortress, but three people were standing in our way. One was a blonde man wearing a white gi jacket and black pants; the other was a red-haired chick in red and black leather, while the other guy wore a black jacket and a black mask with red eye lenses

"You two aren't going anywhere," said the masked man

Havik stepped around us to join them

"Meet the new Black Dragon. Kabal, Kobra and Kira, all who will spread chaos and anarchy throughout the realms"

"That's nice," said Julia, "Now let us through"

"No," said Kabal

He drew a pair of hookswords and flashed them menacingly, as Kobra drew out a pair of wooden sticks and Kira pulled out a pair of deadly daggers, while Havik cackled

"What the hell do you want from us?" I asked

Rage was flooding my veins, as I took off my jacket and handed it to Julia. She stepped back out of the way

"Four on one," sneered Kabal, "We'll kill you"

"Oh really?" I asked

I began to transform. My lightning ki was charging all over my body, as wings unfurled from my back. Horns protruded from my skull, as the chains, markings, gauntlets and shin guards appeared. I smiled at the four, who all stepped back in surprise

"Think you'll kill me now?"

Kobra lunged and swung his sticks. I grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder, before turning and kicked Havik in the chest. Kabal and Kira slashed at me, but I stepped back, kicked Kabal in the face and dropped him, before punching Kira in the stomach and throwing her back. I turned when Kobra struck me in the shoulder with his sticks and grabbed him by the throat. I threw him away, before facing the other three. Havik swung his fist and missed, as Kabal came sliding towards me. I kicked him on a spin, turned back and back fisted him, before turning around and kicking him in the stomach, dropping him again. Kira came flying towards me like a cannonball, but I dodged her and elbowed Havik in the face. A fireball came flying my way, but I flew over it and fired a laster at Kobra, which he dodged. I landed, as Kabal kicked me in the back and Havik punched me in the face, knocking me down

I growled and flipped onto my feet. Havik punched again, but I grabbed him by the arm and spun him around, as Kabal brought his hookswords down into his chest. Havik cried out in pain, as I dropped him and struck Kabal down. Once he was down, I did a Demon Hoof and landed my foot on his head, knocking him out. I turned to Kira and Kobra, both who looked furious. I shot a laser at their feet and they left. I looked at Julia, as she came over

"Let's get out of here"

"Asuka's in trouble," I said, "We have to get back to OutWorld"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	11. 11: Scorpion and Sub Zero

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**SCORPION**

I had gone on patrol soon after everyone went to bed, keeping an eye out for any Tarkatans. I didn't trust Hotaru at all. I had a feeling he might be in league with the Dragon King, simply because Hotaru would love every realm to follow his rules from Seido and Onaga could offer him just that

Hotaru didn't disappoint me at all. About an hour after everyone had gone to sleep, Hotaru had gone to the front gates and let in a small force of Tarkatans, including Baraka. It was funny, because Hotaru had fought against Baraka to claim this city and now he was letting him in because they were on the same side. Pathetic

Baraka led his men towards our house. I followed, as Baraka broke into the house. Very quickly, I could hear fighting coming from within. Several Tarkatans were waiting down a few houses. I killed them and went into our house, joining Kazuya and Asuka on the second floor landing. I fought against my foes, as Kazuya pushed them down the stairs. I followed him, but suddenly, I tripped and fell into Kazuya. Asuka had been tripped up and fallen into us. I broke away and got up, just in time to see Asuka getting impaled by one of Baraka's blades. She fell over, blood running from her body, as Kazuya lunged over, grabbed Baraka and began punching every inch of skin he could reach. I didn't blame him

I continued fighting, but something happened out the corner of my eyes. I pushed a Tarkatan back and turned to Asuka's body. She had bled out, but I could hear her breathing. Then, slowly, she rose to her feet, the gaping wound in her stomach now gone! I watched as horns burst from her head, pointing forth, as a pair of black-feathered wings erupted from her back. Black marking appeared on her forehead and chest, as her armguards mutated into spiked gauntlets, while her fingers curled into claws

Asuka looked her, her eyes now blazing red. I couldn't believe it! She had died, but upon death, she had transformed into a devilish creature. Kazuya stopped bashing Baraka and faced his daughter

"Holy shit!"

Asuka saw Baraka and screamed, before spreading her wings. By now, all the Tarkatans had stopped their fighting, as Asuka lunged at Baraka and continued her father's onslaught. Baraka was barely alive when Asuka let up from him and faced the rest of the Tarkatans. A red jewel on her forehead began to glow and she fired a laser straight through several Tarkatans and blasting a hole in the wall. She looked up and blasted a hole in the ceiling, before disappearing into the night sky

"Asuka!"

"Kazuya, behind you!"

I leapt behind Kazuya and took out the three Tarkatans that had come up behind him. Slowly, we managed to fight off the Tarkatans. The ones that had survived ran for their lives, including Baraka, although it was more of a hobble

"Asuka," moaned Kazuya

"You and I shall go after her," offered Yoshimitsu, "And see if we can save her from the Devil"

"What about us?" asked Nina

"How about we search for Steve," suggested Paul

"I'll do that. Bryan, are you coming with?"

Bryan shrugged his shoulders

"Whatever"

Kazuya and Yoshimitsu left, heading in one direction, while Nina, Paul and Bryan left in the other direction. I went after the Tarkatans, believing that they would lead me to the Dragon King. The hunt is on

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**SUB ZERO**

After leaving everyone in the Forest, I headed back to the house where I had left Kenshi. I walked into the bedroom, only to find he wasn't there. Panicking, I looked around and found him in the kitchen, leaning over the sink, fully dressed, while his katana lay next to him

"Kenshi, are you okay?"

He turned around to face me

"I'm fine, thank you, Sub Zero. I am in your debt"

"Are you able to fight?"

Kenshi nodded

"It will take some time, but yes"

"Okay, we have to get going. We're going after the Dragon King"

"So it is true. Onaga has returned from the dead?"

"Yes. And Shang Tsung is dead. Onaga killed him"

Kenshi frowned. He had wanted to get revenge on Shang Tsung for about a decade now, but now he wouldn't be able to

"Come on, let's go"

Kenshi picked up his katana and sheathed it, before following me out of the house. We began our journey towards Lin Chein, hoping to find anyone there

Night fell, but the pair of us continued walking. About two hours after nightfall, I could sense something following us. I told Kenshi this and he used his telekinesis as sensors, but couldn't find anything. Twenty minutes later, we took a break and made a small camp

"I suppose I could get revenge on Onaga for killing Shang Tsung, though I should be pleased," said Kenshi, "But I did want my revenge"

I nodded

"I have a feeling my brother, Noob Saibot, is working with Onaga. I had sensed him several days ago walking around in OutWorld"

"If you were faced with a choice, would you kill your brother?"

I thought that over. After my brother had died at the hands of Scorpion, he became fully evil and resided in the Netherrealm. Every now and then, he would travel OutWorld, but I had never faced him. However, I knew he was dangerous and wouldn't hesitate to kill me on the spot if he could

"I don't know for sure"

Kenshi nodded

"I understand"

After about half an hour, we broke camp and continued our journey. But the presence still lingered. I didn't like this feeling at all

Suddenly, something bright flashed before me. I covered my eyes, but it was too late: I was blind! I staggered around, unable to see anything. So this is how Kenshi must feel, unable to see. Whatever had struck us with that flash was deadly. I wondered why I wasn't dead yet. Slowly, my vision cleared up and I was able to see. Able to see Kenshi wiping the blood off his katana and Hotaru lying before me, slicing cleanly in perfect halves. I looked up at Kenshi

"Thank you"

"Now, we're even"

"Let's continue"

We arrived at Lin Chein some time later and looked around, where we found a house that had been partially destroyed. There were bodies of Tarkatans lying everywhere. Blood splattered the walls, the balcony had been broken and there was a hole in the ceiling

"I think it is where everyone had been," I said, "But now they're gone"

I turned to Kenshi

"They must be alive!"

We searched amongst the bodies, but found none of Raiden's allies. They were alive and had left this place. Kenshi and I left Lin Chein and began to follow one of the trails, which was leading back to the Living Forest

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	12. 12: Kazuya

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**KAZUYA**

Yoshimitsu and I followed Asuka's feather trail to the mountains. I had feared this ever since she moved in with me. Jin had control, Ashe had lost control and now Asuka had transformed. Her transformation was earlier than I expected, since she had nearly died just ten minutes ago. Her mind would be still fragile from the attempted siphoning by Ashe three months ago. I hoped she was still fighting and hasn't given in

Yoshimitsu made to the top of the mountain before I did, using his sword as a propeller. I didn't want to transform, in case my Devil Gene influences Asuka's and helps her to lose her mind to the Devil

I reached the top about fifteen minutes after Yoshimitsu had flown up and saw him engaged in battle with Asuka, who had the upper hand. I ran over and tackled Asuka just before she could deal him the final blow. She screamed and struggled to break free, but I held tight. Her struggling was getting stronger, as the influence grew. I struggled against my own Devil Gene, which was seeking to rise up and take over me, before taking her Gene

Just before it came too much for me, Yoshimitsu lunged over and rested his blade on her forehead, before chanting some mumbo-jumbo. Her struggling began to slow down, as Yoshimitsu continued his spell. Slowly, the wings shrivelled up and melted away, her horns shrunk back into her skull, as the markings faded away. Yoshimitsu stepped back, as Asuka was reverted back to normal. I sighed in relief, as Asuka panted heavily. I got up and checked her. She had fallen asleep from exhaustion. I turned to Yoshimitsu

"Thank you"

He bowed

"You're welcome"

Something dove from the sky and landed before us, before splitting into two people

"Jin!"  
Jin and Julia stepped out of the darkness, as Jin turned back to normal. He looked down at his sister

"What happened?"

"She was impaled and transformed," I explained, "She went nuts. We only just turned her back to normal"

Jin nodded

"We have to take out Onaga," he said, "We got attacked by four of his men. If we don't stop him, then it's only a matter of time before someone is killed. Asuka came close tonight. She survived because of the Devil Gene, but not everyone has the Gene"

I nodded. I understood what he meant. I knelt down and picked up Asuka gently, as her arms went around my neck

"Where can we go?" I asked

"What about Edenia?" suggested Yoshimitsu

"Well, we found a portal to the Chaos Realm, but they're a bunch of nuts in there," said Julia, "We need to find another portal"

"Why don't we go to the realm of Chaos?" I said, "Onaga wouldn't look for us there and we can hide there until Asuka recovers"

"Alright, this way," said Jin

We followed him back to the portal, before stepping through to the Chaos Realm. Once we arrived, Jin and Julia showed us the way out around with the use of portals. After a few hours of looking, we came across a house where I believed we wouldn't be found. Jin broke into the house, using the skills he had taught himself while on the run and we went inside. I laid Asuka down on the bed, before turning to Jin

"Look after her, okay. You're stronger than her; so if she transforms and tries to fly away, hold her down until Yoshimitsu can help her. I'm going to look around"

I left the house and went for a look. I climbed up the mountains behind the house and found a temple. Cautiously, I entered the temple. There were three glass structures with an image of a beetle on them. I looked around and was unimpressed with the place. I turned to leave, but a blonde-haired woman blocked my way. She was wearing a grey jacket over a grey shirt and black pants, while her blonde hair fell over her shoulders. I looked her up and down

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Sonya Blade"

I thought back to what Raiden had told me about Sonya Blade. She had been killed by the Deadly Alliance, but was resurrected by Onaga and enslaved to do his bidding. She had been Raiden's ally for a long time

"So, you're an ally of Raiden? Or were, until you died"

"You're an enemy of the Dragon King. You will die!"

"Oh baby, I don't think so"

Sonya ran at me. I dodged her, but she spun around and landed a kick on my cheek. I glared at her and swung my fist. She ducked and kicked. I blocked and went for an elbow, but Sonya blocked me and tripped me up. I rolled away onto my feet, as Sonya did a flying kick. I jumped back, as she attacked. I blocked her strikes, looking for an opening, but she wasn't letting one appear. I blocked a kick and punched, but she ducked under my fist and slammed her fist into my stomach, before kicking me back. I sat up, as Sonya reached into her jacket and drew out a pair of fighting sticks. I got to my feet, cursing myself for leaving my sword behind

Sonya ran at me and lunged. I dodged her, as she turned and began pelting me with the sticks. I was getting backed up against the wall to block them, as she feinted and kicked me in the chest. I was forced through the wall and went flying through the air. I twisted my body and landed on my feet, as I heard Sonya land behind me. I spun and punched, but missed, as Sonya came up on my right. I elbowed her in the face and kicked her in the chest, slamming her against the wall. Sonya got up and swung her sticks, but I blocked her and threw her through the air. She landed with a heavy thud

I charged at her, as she got up and turned around. She swung her right stick, but I ducked, before lunging forward and kicking her against the wall. Sonya fell to the ground, knocked out cold. I sneered and turned my back, before leaving the temple

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	13. 13: Raiden

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**RAIDEN**

After Kazuya and Asuka left, I turned to King, Jade and Heihachi

"Looks like we have to go on without them"

"So, where would Onaga be?" asked Heihachi

"He would be here in OutWorld somewhere, I don't know where"

"Well, that's helpful"

"Or, he could be in Edenia, where he wouldn't be disturbed"

"Why wouldn't he be disturbed there?" asked King

"Because that was the first realm he took over soon after returning," Jade explained, "And he would have Kitana stationed there. If we can free her from the spell he placed over her, we might have a chance"

"How do we get there?"

"There is a portal nearby, it won't take us long"

"Excuse me, but we can't fly," said Heihachi

"Even if we walk, it won't take us long," I said, "Come on"

We began our journey to reach the portal for Edenia. When night fell, we continued walking, as Heihachi, Jade and King have great endurance. We reached the portal at about eleven that night, but found it was closed

"Oh that's perfect," growled Heihachi

"Don't worry, I'll open it," I said

I walked up to the portal and began chanting. Slowly, the portal began to open and by the time I finished my chant, the portal was fully open, leading the way into Edenia. We all went through the portal, coming out into the middle of Edenia. I looked towards the castle

"That is where Kitana will be," said Jade, "It's where I left her"

We all headed for the castle, but someone stepped out from behind a house and stopped before us. I flung out my hand to stop the others. The person was a woman, who was wearing pink skimpy clothing. In all my years as a fighter of Mortal Kombat, I knew who this was, simply by the colour of her clothes

"Mileena," I said

"Well, hello there, Raiden, how are we tonight?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking over Kitana's place"

"Where is Kitana?"

"Oh she's around somewhere. I don't think my sister does well with visitors"

"I hope for your sake, Kitana is still alive"

"Oh she's alive…unfortunately…Onaga likes her to be his little puppet. I'm only here until I can dispose of Kitana and take her place"

"Which will never happen," I said, "Get into the castle and see if you can free Kitana from the spell. Be warned, there will be Tarkatans"

Heihachi, Jade and King went to leave, but Mileena tried to stop them. I blasted her back with a bolt of lightning, allowing them past. Mileena groaned and got up, as I faced her, before getting into my Nan Chuan stance

"Come on, you half-breed"

She hissed, as she drew out a pair of sais. I raised my hand to the heavens above. A lightning bolt struck my hand and my trusty staff appeared. I saw some fright in her eyes

"Are you afraid?"

"Me, never!"

Mileena lunged, snarling at me, as I blocked her and threw her aside

"I'm sure you can do better than that"

She growled in anger and whirled around. I reached up and touched my cheek. There was a bit of blood on my fingers before the wound closed up and healed

"You're losing your touch"

She lunged and slashed crazily, aiming for either my face, chest or legs, but I dodged her blows easily and gave her a tap on the head. Mileena growled again and shot two sai energies at me. I blocked them and smacked her in the stomach, before flipping her onto her back with a hit to the face. Blood was running down from a wound on her forehead when she got up and turned around, hissing

"Give up, Mileena, you can't win"

"But you can't defeat the Dragon King"

"I promise you, Tarkatan, I will, even if it's the last thing I ever do"

"Keep dreaming"

Her sai stabbed me in the chest. I looked down at the wound, before smacking her in the face and knocking her out. I removed the sai and tossed it down, before heading towards the castle, hoping to free Kitana from the spell

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	14. 14: Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

Once I noticed Dad had been gone for about an hour, I began to worry. Until he came back, that is. He told me he had encountered Sonya Blade up in the mountains. I suggested we go and try to break the spell over her, but Dad refused. He reckoned Sonya would be gone by the time we got back to the temple. He asked how Asuka was going. I told him she was doing fine, even though she hasn't woken up yet

"Where is everyone else?" asked Dad

"Well, you did turn your back on Raiden," I replied

"Because I was worried about you and Raiden wouldn't let me go and find you"

"We could try and find them"

"But we can't leave Asuka here"

"Leave me where?"

Dad and I spun around to see Asuka standing behind us, looking better than ever

"Honey, you okay?" asked Dad

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine, thanks, though I feel a little light-headed"

She looked down at her unmarked waist and smiled

"Wow, I wonder what happened to me earlier"

"You look fine," said Dad

Yoshimitsu and Julia came out into the room

"So, now that Asuka is awake, what do we do now?" asked Julia

"Leave this place and look for the others," said Dad, "Though we could and try to take on Onaga ourselves, but I don't think that will work"

"So our main priority is to find the others," I said

"But where can we find them?" asked Asuka

"Wait, didn't Queen Sindel said she wished to free her daughter?" asked Yoshimitsu

"Yeah, but what has that got to do with this?" I asked

"That's in Edenia. I think she might be with several others and would be heading there. We could go to Edenia and help her there"

"But there's only one portal," said Julia

"True, but it could take us somewhere else," said Yoshimitsu, "We could go back and get to Edenia through the portal"

"But this portal is connected to OutWorld and nowhere else," said Dad

"Unless we want it to go somewhere else"

It was the only plan we had, so we all left the house and headed back to the portal

"Now what?" I asked

"Allow me," offered Yoshimitsu

He walked right up to the portal and knelt before it. I could hear him muttering something, but when he stepped back, the portal hadn't changed

"Er, what did you just do?" asked Julia

"Hopefully, I diverted the current path from OutWorld to Edenia, which will revert back in a few minutes, so we must go"

"What happens if we end up somewhere other than Edenia?" asked Dad

"We'll have to wait and see"

We all went through the portal and came out into a large city. I could see a castle in the distance and pointed it out to Dad

"Think that's Sindel's castle?"

"Looks like it"

"Let's go," said Yoshimitsu

We headed towards the castle and arrived at the courtyard, where we found fallen Tarkatans everywhere, all leading into the castle. We found several with burns on their bodies and others with deep impaling wounds. Cautiously, Dad and Yoshimitsu opened the castle doors and we went inside, only to find more Tarkatan bodies

"What the hell happened here?" asked Dad

"Three people came through, followed by a fourth," said Yoshimitsu, "And if I'm not mistaken, it was Heihachi, Jade and King"

"So Raiden came in from behind," said Dad

We continued on until we came into the throne room and were greeted with a shock. Raiden, Heihachi, Jade and King were there, along with Hwoarang, Lili, Steve, Christie and Sindel. A young woman wearing blue was standing next to Sindel. I assumed her to be Kitana

"Jin, Julia, Asuka, hey!" cried Christie

The three of us were surrounded by the four of them, talking about where we went and what had happened in the last couple of days since arriving here. Apparently, they had arrived at the castle to find Jade, Heihachi and King battling against the Tarkatans, so they helped out. When they came into the throne room, a ninja and a ghost were battling against Kitana, Johnny Cage, Kung Lao, Sonya and Jax, before breaking the spells held over them. It turns out the ghost was that of Liu Kang, who had been murdered by the Deadly Alliance. He left with Ermac the ninja to deal with other matters, while Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sonya and Jax were out patrolling around Edenia

"So, now we're all here, except for a few others," said Dad, "What's next?"

"We go to OutWorld and track down Onaga," answered Sindel

"But we just got here," said Dad, "I wanted to see what Edenia was like first"

"Maybe after this battle," said Sindel, "If we survive"

"Oh that's just great"

"Come on, let's go," said Raiden

We left the castle and headed back to the portal. And one by one, we all went through back to OutWorld

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	15. 15: Julia and Raiden

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JULIA**

Once we arrived in OutWorld, we headed towards the Tarkatan stronghold. It was there we were hoping to find out Onaga's whereabouts. But once we got there, we found the entire camp on fire and a whole small force of slaughtered Tarkatans inside

Someone had beaten us to it!

"I have a feeling it was Scorpion who did this," said Kazuya, "He was chasing after the Tarkatans when I left"

Amongst the bodies, we found that of Baraka's, the one who had turned Asuka into a Devil. A blade to the throat had killed him, nearly decapitating him

"How the hell are we going to find Onaga now?" asked Heihachi

"Found you!"

We all whirled around to see Nina, Paul and Bryan, along with two other men

"Sub Zero, Kenshi," said Raiden

Nina walked right up to Steve and began giving him a telling off, that next time something like this happens again, she wants him to be with her so she doesn't spend the next few days worrying her head off. I had to control my laughter from the look on Steve's face. I noticed Bryan and Yoshimitsu giving each other the evil eye

"Okay, so now we're all together," said Kazuya, "All we're missing is Scorpion, but after this," he indicated the burning camp, "I don't think he would be in a mood to talk"

"We have to find Onaga and the only way we can do that is find his allies," said Raiden

"Obviously," whispered Kazuya

"But Hotaru, Tanya and Baraka are dead," said Kenshi, "They were the only ones I think of who could have told us about his whereabouts"

"Who else is there?" asked Sindel

"There's Noob, but he's currently in the Netherrealm," said Sub Zero

"Mileena," said Raiden. "I bet she knows"

"She's gone from Edenia," said Kitana, "As far as I know"

"Damn"

"What are we looking for?"

Scorpion emerged from the flames, bloody sword in hand

"What were you still doing in there?" asked Raiden

"Finishing my work"

"Did you find out where Onaga is?" asked Sindel

"Yeah I did, but I don't know about telling you guys"

"Why?"

"Because I am the only one who can defeat him"

"Tell us, damn it," said Heihachi

"He's in at his Temple, busy putting the Kamidogus together. But we must hurry; we're running out of time desperately. Onaga's had the Kamidogus for the last few days now, I think he's figured it out by now"

"Where is his Temple?" asked Paul

"Beneath OutWorld. There is a door north of here, which we can use to get there. I know where it is. Come on"

We all headed north, back towards Lin Chein, when Scorpion suddenly headed east, but we followed him to a large set of double-doors built into the mountain wall. Scorpion pulled them open with ease and walked into the darkness. One by one, we all followed him into the Dragon King's Temple. Jin and I walked forth, holding hands, before we too walked into the darkness, perhaps for the last time

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	16. 16: Kazuya

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**KAZUYA**

We were all inside, except for Raiden. Instead, he closed the double doors on us

"What the fuck is he doing?" I asked angrily

"He's going back to Liu Kang to help him," said Sindel

"Oh yeah and he wouldn't let me go and find Jin. What a hypocritical bastard," I muttered

"Come on, let's go," said Kitana

We descended the stairs and came out into another room. I could see the door on the other side, but there was a group of Tarkatans standing before us in two lines, the first line kneeling before the second, standing there like statues

"What the?" said Paul

"Alright, let me at them," said Sub Zero

He walked right up to one and swung his fist, but quick in a flash, he was sent flying back to our side. He sat up and shook his head

"They're normally not that fast"

"Look," said Asuka

She was pointing at the ground. I saw that the floor had been painted with black and white squares. I looked up at everyone else

"Looks like a chess board," said Julia

"Think we have to play chess to get across?" asked Hwoarang

"It seems to be," answered Sindel

"Ah, chess. Back when I was human," said Scorpion, glaring at Sub Zero, "I was the best chess player in my clan. No one could beat me"

"Probably explains why you lost against my brother," said Sub Zero

"COME HERE!"

Scorpion threw his harpoon into Sub Zero's chest, pulled him over and uppercutted him into the ceiling. Sub Zero moaned in pain and moved to the back of the group, away from his rival. Scorpion turned back to the chessboard

"I will go as the king, since I know how to play. Who else will play?"

And so the board was set. Jin went as one of the castles, while Hwoarang went as the other. Sindel went as the queen (seemed fitting for her anyway) and Kitana was a bishop. I became the other bishop. Paul and Sub Zero were knights, while Julia, Jade, Nina, King, Heihachi, Asuka, Kenshi and Yoshimitsu went as the pawns. The others stayed at the back, out of the way. I looked at Scorpion

"So, who goes first?"

"They do"

A Tarkatan had moved forward two places. Scorpion looked at our side

"Jade, move forward two places"

Jade did as she was told. Another Tarkatan moved

"Hey, what happens if they try to take us?" asked Asuka

"It's gonna hurt," suggested Hwoarang

"Then let's find out," said Scorpion

He ordered King to move forward two places towards the Tarkatan. The Tarkatan stepped forward and went to slash King, but he blocked him and lifted him onto his shoulders, before leaping into the air. There was a loud crash when King landed. He dropped the downed Tarkatan and threw him off the board. The Tarkatans all roared in anger, but didn't make a move towards the wrestler

"So it seems we can fight for our place, whether they try to take us or not," said Scorpion, "This should be interesting"

The game was on!

I faced a Tarkatan near the edge of the board. He missed me with his blade, so I slammed my fist into his face, spinning him off the board. Sub Zero froze one opponent and shattered him into a thousand pieces, while Jin did his Kazama Style Combo on a Tarkatan, crippling him, before lifting him off the board with an uppercut

Soon, only Hwoarang, Asuka and Kenshi had been taken off the board, all nursing small injuries, but there was only five Tarkatans left. Scorpion was one place away from checking the Tarkatan King himself, while I was two places away

"Kazuya, move so you're in line with the King"

I did as I was told. Now I was inline with the Tarkatan. He stepped closer to me. Scorpion cursed and got Paul to smash up another Tarkatan. The King stepped forward, but I still wasn't able to get him. Heihachi did his Electric Hammer Fist on a Tarkatan, knocking him out cold

The King stepped closer to me. I still wasn't able to get him. Scorpion moved himself forward, as the King stepped back, just so he could tease me. I had to move twice to reach him, which I did. The King stepped forward again, but Jin was moved up to block him. The King stepped towards Scorpion, as Sindel was brought up to block nearly all his escape routes. He moved again and this time, Sub Zero came up. The King panicked and stepped back, as Scorpion lunged and punched him in the face. The King stumbled around. Scorpion threw his harpoon and ripped the Tarkatan's arm off. He cried out, as Scorpion ripped off his opposite leg. The Tarkatan hobbled about, as Scorpion walked right up to him and snapped his neck. Blood oozed onto the board, as Scorpion roared with victory

"Ha, no one can beat, whether I'm dead or alive!"

"Okay, Scorpion, you can celebrate later," said Kitana, "Let's go"

We left the chessboard and walked through the door into the next room. Although it was dark, we could see someone in the distance. We all walked closer until we saw it was a little girl with a big head practising her kata. Then I was realized it was a midget woman who stood up about to my knee. She was wearing pink, skimpy clothing

"Mileena?" said Kitana

"What the hell happened to her?" asked Jade

Mileena stopped her kata and faced us

"Who will challenge me to a puzzle game? If you can beat me, you can go through to the Dragon King's Temple"

We all looked amongst each other. I hated puzzle games, so I wasn't volunteering. Jin was sick of them, so he didn't want to play. Neither did Asuka and it seems no one else did either

"Don't you want to face Onaga?" asked Mileena

"I will challenge you," said Scorpion

He walked towards her, but as he did, he began to shrink until he was the same height as Mileena. Even his head was bigger than his body, just like her

"Oh this could be good," I said

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	17. 17: Scorpion

**_XXXXXXXXXXX_**

**SCORPION**

I had shrunk to the same size as Mileena, though my head didn't change much during the shrinking. But I had endless amount of energy! I could run around the entire realm of OutWorld easily and not be out of breath! It was cool! I wanted to play!

"How do we play?" I asked

I even had a child's voice, so unlike my deep voice that could send shivers down someone's spine

"We beat each other up, while your friends direct the blocks above you to land with their colour. So red goes with red and etcetera. You must avoid reaching the top with your blocks, otherwise you lose. There are two rounds. With each block that lands with its colour, you can gain strength and if you have enough, super attack"

"What's that?"

"That's for you to figure out"

"Can we break the blocks?"

"Yes, but only with coins that will appear randomly as we fight. If you can get it before the other person does, you can use it to break the blocks. Are we clear?"

"Yes, yes, yes, let's play!"

"Alright"

We stood motionless for about a minute. Mileena struck me in the face. I stepped back in shock! She had hit me! Ooh, she was gonna pay. I got into my Hapkido stance, as my friends were yelling the directions of my blocks. I felt some strength in my arms and punched Mileena, before kicking her in the stomach. She recovered to block my strike and punch me twice rapidly. My head was spinning from those blows

I danced on the spot and kicked her, as a red coin appeared out of the air. I punched Mileena and grabbed the coin, before throwing it Sub Zero. Jin turned into a Devil and blasted a few of my blocks. I was flat on my back from Mileena's kick and got up to see her grab a coin and throw it up. I heard several of her blocks shatter

Strength came to me and I caught her on the chin with an uppercut. She disappeared from sight and I waited, checking my wrist where a watch should be

SPLAT!

Mileena landed in a puddle of blood, before getting to her feet and hissing. I laughed at her. I punched her and she kicked me. Suddenly, she gave me a present! Oh she's nice, she's saying sorry. How kind of her

BOOM!

"Grr," I growled as I got up

It was a trick present. It made me want to cry, but I was going to pound her before that happened. Mileena laughed, but she wasn't laughing when I knocked her flat on her back. She got up and kicked me in the head, spinning me through the air. I got up and turned around, as another coin appeared. I lunged over and punched Mileena back, before tossing the coin to Sub Zero. More shattering

Mileena winded me with a punch, before kicking me down. I flipped onto my feet, but she knocked me down again. Not fair! I got up and countered her punch with a kick. Suddenly, I heard a loud smash and Mileena fell onto her knees

"I win!" I cried

"One more round left"

We played again, beating the hell out of each other and grabbing coins to help ourselves. I feel incredible power in me and decided to make up a super attack

"COME HERE!"

I threw my harpoon and knocked her back with an uppercut. She growled in frustration. I must have jumbled up her game. HA!

We continued playing, until her blocks shattered completely. I had won again! I pushed her back for fun. But something flew down and squashed her

"Oops. Did I just kill her?"

"No, I think that was an illusion created by Onaga," answered Kitana

"Now get out of there and let's go," said Heihachi

"Coming"

I ran out of the arena and stopped before them and looking up. Wait, looking up?

Oh no. I checked myself. I was still child-size with a big head

"That doesn't look good," said Kazuya

"This is not good at all," said Sindel, "We were counting on you to help us"

"I can fight," I cried, "I can still fight. I wanna fight! Let me fight!"

"Well, okay then, but watch out for yourself"

"Don't worry about me," I laughed, "I'll be fine"

"Now that's all over, it's off to face Onaga," said Sub Zero

We left the place and came to another door. Sindel opened it and we all walked into the Dragon King's Temple. His throne was on the other side of the room, while an arena sat between us, dug into a pit, which was lined with spikes. Each one of the Kamidogu was sitting on a pedestal. Ooh, they're shiny. They're pretty, but not as someone I know

And then, Onaga appeared out of the shadows and walked onto the arena, his wings half-spread. He looked really scary! I hid behind Kitana and peered out slowly, hoping he wouldn't see me. Which he didn't, as he was more interested in everyone else

"So, where's Raiden? Is he still dead?" asked Onaga

I wanted to say something, but I didn't want him to see me. So I stayed hidden behind Kitana. I think she knew I didn't want to be seen because she opened up one of her fans and covered me with it

"Who wants to face me?" boomed Onaga

No one offered

"Are you all too scared? I thought so. Nobody can defeat me!"

You lie, Onaga. Someone here can defeat you. But I don't know who. Finally, Jin walked over onto the arena and faced Onaga

"I will"

"Jin, get back here now," said Kazuya, "I won't let you"

"Don't worry, Dad, I can do this"

"Jin!"

Onaga roared with laughter

"This should be good. I will grind your bones into dust, human!"

Jin smiled

"But you missed one crucial thing"

"What?"

"I'm not human"

And when he said that, I saw his eyes flash red. I don't know who was scarier, Jin or Onaga, but I hoped Jin would kick his butt!

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	18. 18: Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

I faced Onaga and smiled, as horns protruded from my skull and pointing forwards. I ripped my jacket off, as the black tattoos appeared on my torso and forehead. Onaga had an interested look on his face, as the spiked gauntlets and shin guards appeared. A chain appeared around my right forearm, while another two chains appeared wrapped around my waist. Onaga thought I was finished and lunged with a right hook, but I blocked him and punched him in the face, as the final stage of the transformation appeared: a pair of black-feathered, nine feet wide wings

I spread my wings out to their fullest length and grinned at Onaga

"Well, it seems we have an interesting battle on our hands"

"That we do, Dragon King," I said, "Shall we begin?"

I lunged at Onaga and kicked at his head, but he ducked and slammed his fist into my back. I rolled away from his tail and got to my feet, as he brought his fists down overhead. I blocked, twisted under him and threw him over my shoulders. Onaga got to his feet and spun around, swinging his left fist outwards. I jumped back and went in with the Three-Ring Circus move, ending with a sweep at his feet. Onaga fell down from the sweep, as I lunged with a Demon's Hoof. I missed, as Onaga punched me back. I flipped onto my feet, as he spread his wings and flapped them. I was blown back by the force and spread my own wings to stop myself from falling onto the spikes. Onaga charged at me, but I flew over him and shot a laser at his back, face-planting him. I landed, as he got up and turned around

"Come on"

We flew at each other, but he grabbed me around the waist and flew up, before throwing me towards the ground. I twisted my body and landed on my feet, before looking up. I was spun through the air and landed on my face, after Onaga had flown down and kicked me in the face

I got up and spun around, kicking Onaga in the face and smashed him into the ground with another kick. I went to do another Demon's Hoof, but I missed again and was sent flying through the air from an uppercut as punishment. I landed on my feet near the edge of the arena and fired a laser, as Onaga breathed a ball of fire in my direction. They connected and exploded, blasting a hole in the floor. I flew up, as Onaga flew at me and slammed me into the ground. I punched him off me and got up, as he swung his fist. We were locked in melee combat, punching, kicking and blocking, until he got the edge and kicked me back. I blocked his fist and punched him in the chest. I went to punch again, but Onaga kicked me and I was thrown off the arena and got impaled by one of the spikes. I groaned in pain, as Onaga roared with laughter. Blood was running down my body, as I struggled to get off the spike, but was unable to. I was starting to lose consciousness when Kenshi and Hwoarang snapped the spike, before lifting me up with them. Sub Zero grabbed the spike and froze it with his powers, before snapping it off, while Kenshi used his telekinesis to remove the piece in my stomach. I felt my powers drain and I reverted back to normal

I looked up and saw both Heihachi and Dad battling Onaga together. Dad was in his Devil form and blasting Onaga with lasers, while Heihachi was using all his force on the Dragon King. I looked up at Sub Zero

"How bad is it, Doc?"

"I think you'll be fine"

They helped me to my feet and I groaned in pain. I saw Sub Zero had used his powers to freeze my wound, covering it with a patch of ice

"Jin, are you okay?" asked Asuka

"I'm fine, thanks, just give me some time"

I watched as Onaga threw Heihachi off the arena, before flying up to attack Dad. Lasers and fireballs were thrown at each other, until Dad smashed into the ground before us. He turned back to normal, as he got up, his left eye blazing crimson

"Pathetic," sneered Onaga, "I expected much better"

He landed on the arena and with one sweep of his hand, gathered all the Kamidogus, before flying out of the Temple via an opening in the ceiling

"Great, where will he go now?" asked Hwoarang

"To the Nexus," piped up Scorpion, "I found out that's where he will go next"

"Yeah, I bet you did," jeered Nina

"Then let's go and get him," said Steve

"We can't go out his way, so we have to get out the way we came in," said King, "I hope we don't have to play those games again"

"Ha, I can imagine you with a tiny body and a massive head," said Christie, "Just like poor Scorpion here. He looks so cute!"

"I do not," said Scorpion, crossing his arms

"Who cares, let's go," said Sindel

She led the way out. Scorpion was hitching a ride in Kitana's arms, as we left the Temple and headed for the portal to the Nexus. Sub Zero led the way to the portal and configured it to the Nexus. Then, one by one, we all went through for the final battle. And I don't know if I will be healed in that time

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	19. 19: Sub Zero

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**SUB ZERO**

I was one of the first to arrive in the Nexus, a central hub that connected all the realms together via portals. While the portals were mostly direct and could be changed by thought, sometimes there would be a lock on a certain portal, say to Earthrealm, and so the Nexus was needed to access that place. Fortunately, few people knew about it. Unfortunately, Onaga did

When I arrived there, I saw Onaga standing next to an altar, on which the Kamidogus sat, while a small force of Tarkatans stood behind him. Onaga was busy talking to someone and when I moved slightly, I saw who it was: an old man, about 60 or 70, with long white hair and beard

"I see you've came back to the Nexus, Onaga," said the man

"I had things to do here, Shujinko and I won't allow you to stop me"

"But when you deceived me into believing I was helping the greater good, you left me with no choice. I will stop you"

"Try me"

"I have been learning the fighting styles of the greatest martial artists there are. It was a gift you gave to me and I will use it against you"

Onaga laughed

"Yeah right"

Shujinko lunged and began attacking Onaga with such intense fury for someone like him, changing styles faster than I ever could. Onaga was blocking his attacks as best as he could, but he was getting backed up against the altar. Suddenly, Shujinko stopped his assault, as a Tarkatan blade pierced him through the back. The Tarkatan ripped his blade away and Shujinko fell, his blood spraying everywhere

"Thank you Baraka"

Baraka! I thought Scorpion had killed him. I guess wrong. Baraka must have had someone else in his place, a decoy. I looked around and saw that everyone had joined me. I turned to Onaga

"Dragon King!"

He spun around, a look of surprise on his face, as the Tarkatans faced us

"How did you know where to find me?" he demanded

"Oh we have our sources," answered Kitana

Scorpion was still standing behind her, afraid to step out, like the little child he is. I hoped the spell wasn't permanent. Otherwise Scorpion would be seriously pissed off

"Well, no matter," said Onaga, "I will destroy you all. Baraka!"

Baraka flicked his wrists and blades grew out of his arms. The rest of the Tarkatans followed suit

"This will be interesting," I said

"But wait, there's more," said Onaga

Another force of Tarkatans came lunging out of the Netherrealm portal, their blades extended out, as they joined their comrades

"Kill them all," ordered Baraka

The Tarkatans all came us. I summoned my Kori Blade and decapitated a Tarkatan, before spinning around and slashing another Tarkatan across the chest. Two lunged at me, but I stepped back and froze one, before blocking the other and elbowing him in the face. He stumbled back, as three more took his place. I fought them, blocking and slashing, until I took them down. But we were getting pushed back towards the edge. I swung my sword upwards and sent a Tarkatan flying through the air. I continued on and brought my sword overhead, splitting a Tarkatan's head in half. He dropped, blood spraying everywhere, as I removed a Tarkatan's arm and cleaved him in two

Then, Onaga decided to join the battle. He flew overhead and landed in the middle of the fight, attacking Paul and breathing fire all around. I sliced a Tarkatan's legs off and pressed my hand to the ground, before creating a wall of ice between Onaga's fireballs and us. I stepped back, breathing heavily

"Are we winning?" asked Scorpion

He had been hiding behind a portal, out of sight. Now he was standing amongst us

"No, we're not," answered Kitana, "There's too many of them"

"Can I fight?"

"You were hiding behind one of those portals," said Kazuya

"So?"

"Child"

SMASH!

The wall of ice shattered from one of Onaga's fireballs. I picked up my sword and continued to fight, cutting down the Tarkatans, but more were advancing on me. I couldn't kill them quick enough. I saw Scorpion attacking a Tarkatan's legs with his mini sword and as the Tarkatan fell over, he jumped up and stabbed the Tarkatan in the face, before laughing

"Wah!"

Someone flew past me and kicked a Tarkatan in the face, before drawing out a pair of nunchakus and joining the fight. Liu Kang smacked several Tarkatans around, as Kung Lao, Sonya, Jax and Johnny Cage joined the fight. Two lightning bolts blasted a few Tarkatans and Raiden appeared. Several fireballs rained down on us, but we kept fighting. I froze three Tarkatans and shattered them with a sweep of my sword. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Kazuya transform into a Devil, before flying up to battle Onaga. There was a loud thud when they landed

And then something else happened. Scorpion was growing larger by the second, until he reached his full height. His sword had also grew with him

"Oh yes, I'm back!" he cried in his deep voice, "COME HERE!"

Baraka was pulled towards Scorpion by his harpoon. Scorpion swung his sword and decapitated him, before setting several Tarkatans on fire

"Oh yes, I'm definitely back and I'm gonna kick all your asses!"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	20. 20: Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

Once Scorpion had been returned to normal, he killed Baraka and began laying into the Tarkatans, ripping them apart with his sword or setting them on fire. Then he, Sub Zero and Raiden stepped back, before combining their magic into one and unleashing it onto the Tarkatans. First they were fried by lightning, then frozen into statues by ice and finally shattered and burnt to a crisp from fire. Once they were all dead, I sheathed my swords and looked up at the battle at hand. Dad and Onaga were locked in bloody combat, throwing lasers, fireballs, punches and kicks at each other. The ground around them was already covered with Shujinko's blood when theirs joined the pool. Onaga picked up Dad, flew up and came straight down, slamming him into the ground. Dad struggled to his feet, but Onaga kicked him over, before picking him up and slamming him into the ground again. I watched as Dad turned back to normal

"Who's next to face me?"

I looked at my sister

"Let's do this one for Dad"

I transformed back into Devil, as Asuka followed suit. Together, we flew at Onaga and spear-tackled him. He pushed us back, but I kicked him into a pillar, as Asuka flew up and kicked him in the face. Onaga roared and breathed a fireball, which we dodged. I dived at him, but he dodged me and knocked Asuka down. I turned in mid air and shot a laser into his back. Onaga turned and swiped at me, but I flew out of the way and shot another laster, but missed. Asuka got up and kicked him in the back, so he turned around and sent her flying through the air. She spread her wings and caught herself, as he flew at her. I dived and knocked him away from her

We landed and looked at each other. Together, we fired a laser into his chest. He roared, but there were no marks on him

"What's going on here?" I asked, "Why can't we hurt him?"

Twin fireballs blasted us back. I looked up at Heihachi

"So, why did you fight Onaga after I was impaled?"

"Defeat him and I'll tell you"

I got to my feet, as Onaga flew at us, careful not to hit the altar. That gave me an idea, as Asuka flew forth to attack him. I turned to the others

"What would happen if I was to destroy the altar?"

"I think it would weaken him," answered Scorpion

I turned back, as Asuka slammed into the ground. I flew forward and began attacking the Dragon King, unleashing a wide range of moves onto him, but they didn't affect him. Instead, he grabbed me and slammed me into the ground in the same manner he did to Dad. I got up, as Asuka blasted Onaga with a laser, and headed over to the altar

"NO!"

I turned around as Onaga dived at me. I jumped up and kicked him in the face, before grabbing him by the arm and throwing him into the altar, destroying it and the Kamidogus

"No, no, no!"

He whirled around and sent me flying through the air. I got up and saw the others attacking him, but he just knocked them back. Asuka had turned back to normal and was checking Dad for a pulse, as I flew over to join the battle. Nina did a flying kick on Onaga, but he knocked her aside, before kicking Hwoarang in the chest. Sub Zero and Raiden used ice and lightning on him, but he turned and sent them flying through the air. I dived and kicked him in the head, followed by a punch and then another kick, knocking him back. Onaga skidded along on his feet, as Liu Kang did a bicycle kick on him, while Kung Lao took his hat off and threw it. The rim of the hat was lined with a razor-sharp blade, but even that had no affect on Onaga. Instead, both Liu Kang and Kung Lao were thrown through the air. Paul came up from behind and did his famous Phoenix Smasher, but all that did was anger Onaga. Paul was dropped after three heavy punches, as Onaga struck Sonya with a kick and rolled her along the ground. Christie ran up to Onaga and leapt through the air, before kicking with both feet, face-planting Onaga. He got up, as I shot a laser at him. Onaga roared and stomped both feet on the ground. Everyone was thrown back, but I was still in the air. I dived at Onaga, but with one punch, I was sent flying. I sat up, as everyone headed back to continue the fight. Yoshimitsu and Bryan both struck Onaga, but he kicked them back, as Heihachi did a Dragon Uppercut. Onaga struck him with the back of his fist, tossing him through the air. I looked over at Asuka and Dad. He was just starting to wake up, so I turned back to the battle at hand. Scorpion hit Onaga with a ball of fire and was slammed into the ground because of it

I flew over and went to strike, but Onaga grabbed me by the arm, spun around twice and threw me into Kitana and Sindel. I got up, as Onaga tossed Raiden aside. Suddenly, a bright white light appeared before us. I held up a hand to shield my eyes, as someone appeared in the middle of the light, descending down and landing before Onaga. Then slowly, the light disappeared and my jaw dropped in shock

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	21. 21: Scorpion

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**SCORPION**

Just after I had gotten up, a bright white light enveloped us all. A woman descended down from the light and landed before Onaga, as the light faded away. She just a bit taller than Asuka and was wearing some strange, purple garment that covered her waist, legs and chest, while her bright yellow eyes flashed at Onaga from under her dark hair

"And who the hell would you be?" asked Onaga

"I am Jun Kazama and I'm here to stop you"

Onaga roared with laughter

"I doubt that. No one here can"

Jun walked over to Kazuya and knelt next to him

"Jun?"

"Yes, Kazuya, it's me"

"So, you're free from the Devil?"

"I still have the Devil blood in me, but yes, I freed myself from its clutches"

Kazuya sighed

"Thank God"

A white light covered them both and a second later, Kazuya was on his feet, looking vitalised again. He looked at Jun and they shared a kiss together

"Hey, stop that!" cried Onaga, "I thought you were here to fight!"

Jun broke away from Kazuya and walked right up to Onaga without any fear at all

"That's right, but family comes first," said Jun, before looking at Jin and Asuka, "A mother always protects her children, no matter what"

Onaga roared and swung his fist at the back of her head, but quick in a flash, she had spun around and blocked him

"I'm sure you can do better than that"

Onaga broke away and kicked, but missed, as Jun rushed in and landed an uppercut on his chin, lifting him up, before kicking him while he was in the air. Onaga got to his feet and growled in anger, as Jun lunged and kicked him in the face and again in the chest. Onaga rolled back onto his feet and punched, catching her in the cheek and throwing her through the air. Jun flipped over and landed on her feet, as a pair of black-feathered wings unfolded from her back. She spread them out, as Onaga spread his wings and flew up. He dived at her, but she threw an orb of energy into his face, blasting him back

"Oh my, Onaga, and I thought you were powerful. You're nothing!"

Onaga got up and lunged, swinging his fists, but Jun dodged all his blows. He punched, but she ducked, so he lifted her up with a knee to the face. While Jun was in the air, Onaga grabbed her by the legs and threw her away, before breathing a fireball in her direction. Jun got up, as the fireball hit her in the back and knocked he forth. Onaga flew over and kicked her in the face when she went to get up, knocking her off the edge. When she didn't come back up, he turned around and roared

"NO!"

Kazuya transformed and flew over, but Onaga knocked him down and kicked him along the ground, as everyone flashed upon him. Onaga kicked Paul down, grabbed Nina and dropped her, dodged one of Kitana's fans and struck her with a fireball, before smashing Sub Zero and Raiden back with a couple of kicks. Jin and Asuka shot lasers at him, as Hwoarang, Lili, Steven and Christie all attacked him. He knocked them back, but was lifted up by one of Julia's uppercuts. Bryan kept him in the air with two elbows, as Sindel came in and smashed him into the ground with her Kwan Do. Jade stabbed at Onaga with her Bojutsu, but Onaga rose up and grabbed her weapon, before snapping it in half and kicking her away

I drew my Mugai Ryu sword and slashed the back of Onaga's right thigh, before stabbing him in the waist. He roared in pain and knocked me aside, before removing my sword and tossing it over the edge

"Ah, fuck," I said, "I liked that sword"

Jin and Asuka flew in to attack, along with Kazuya, but Onaga blasted them back with their own fireballs, before leaping towards them. I got up and threw my harpoon, hooking it into his ankle and pulling him back. Onaga twisted around and knocked me back and raised his foot, ready to bring down onto my head. Just as he brought his foot down, a white light appeared around me and Onaga was sent flying through the air, as the light faded away and Jun appeared in front of me

"Nice try there, Onaga, but seriously, a foot stomp. Try better"

"Okay, I'll do better," he roared

Sub Zero, Raiden, King and Heihachi all lunged at Onaga. He struck Sub Zero with an uppercut, kicked Raiden back, grabbed King and threw him away, before plunging his hand straight through Heihachi's chest. Blood splattered the ground, as Heihachi gritted his teeth and punched Onaga in the face. The Dragon King grinned and removed his hand, as Heihachi dropped, his blood spreading out around him. He moved slightly, and then his body came to a final rest

"I'm going to kill YOU!" roared Kazuya

Onaga turned around, as Kazuya landed a powerful punch on his face, throwing him through the air. Sindel stabbed at him, as Lili flipped through the air and kicked his face into the ground

"Sub Zero!" cried Liu Kang

Sub Zero gathered his powers together, before encasing Onaga in ice, turning him into a statue

"Now let's finish him," said Kung Lao

Suddenly, the ice shattered, as Onaga rose to his full height and grabbed Yoshimitsu by the throat, before flying up and throwing him down. Yoshimitsu hit the ground hard and didn't move again. Jun flew up and slammed into Onaga, before driving him into the ground. Onaga got up and shook his head. I came up with an idea

"Sub Zero, use that ice thing again"

"What, when I froze him?"

"Yeah, do that"

"When"

"When I tell you to. Jin, Kazuya!"

"What"

"Next time Jun hits Onaga down, hold him there with your lasers. You too, Asuka"

"What are you doing?" asked Sonya

"Hopefully, this should work. Everyone who has a projectile attack, use it on Onaga to keep him down, okay?"

Onaga, meanwhile, had flown up to attack Jun again, except she was beating the hell out of him, before grabbing him and diving, smashing him into the ground

"NOW!" I cried

Jin, Asuka and Kazuya, all in their Devil forms, struck Onaga with their lasers, pinning him to the ground. He tried to get up, but Sub Zero had frozen his feet to the ground, while Raiden stopped him from moving by frying him with lightning. Kenshi had him immobilized with his telekinesis, while Jun had come down to hold him down. I lowered my hands to the ground

"What are you doing?" asked Steve

"Fatality," I answered, "I am the Champion of the Elder Gods. Only I can destroy him"

"Yeah, well, good luck, I don't think it's working"

I looked up to see that Onaga had broken free of the ice manacles and thrown Jun off him. Jax charged over and slammed his fist into Onaga's face, as Sub Zero froze his feet again. Onaga grabbed Jax and threw him away, as Liu Kang did his infamous flying kick. I concentrated on my powers, forcing them into a ball of energy on the ground. I could hear Onaga roaring, as people were getting thrown away

"Come on, come on," I said

I was nearly done when Onaga broke away and attacked everyone who had been holding him down. I only had one shot and now it was gone. I don't have another shot, unless…

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	22. 22: Jin

**_XXXXXXXXXXX_**

**JIN**

Onaga had broken free of his shackles once again and tossed Mother aside. Kenshi held him fast, until he was struck with a fireball. Our lasers and Raiden's lightning bolts still rained upon him, but he knocked us back with a flap of his wings, before grabbing Raiden and slamming him into the ground. Raiden didn't move again. Liu Kang threw a fireball, as Kung Lao tossed his hat. Onaga dodged them and sent them flying, as Paul came in with his Shredder move. Onaga stepped back and pounded him into the ground. Suddenly, a harpoon appeared in the middle of Onaga's chest. He turned around and saw Scorpion standing there. Growling, he grabbed the cable and pulled, as Scorpion grabbed the ball of energy and came flying towards him. Onaga tried to get away, but Scorpion was connected to him via the harpoon and held out the ball of energy. First the energy and secondly Scorpion went straight through Onaga's chest. Blood and bone was sprayed everywhere, as Scorpion rolled onto his feet and turned around. Onaga was still standing there, as blood ran into a pool around his feet. His ribs had been snapped backwards, coming out of his back, as his wings shook. Then slowly, Onaga fell to his knees, as he raised his hands to his face. They began to burn, as Onaga roared in pain. He was consumed by flames and began to burn, until there was nothing left of him. I looked around and saw Heihachi's body lying in a pool of blood. Dad and I ran over to the body and rolled him over. There was no doubt about it: Heihachi was dead. And so come to en end, the era of a man who had ruined my life, but while I was there beside him, I felt some sorrow for my fallen grandfather. Dad began saying a small prayer, as Mother and Asuka came over

"Mother," I cried

I jumped up and hugged her. For six years, I had believed she was dead, until three months ago. Now I knew she was going to be there for me again

"It's good to see you again, Jin"

I broke away, as Julia came over and gave me a hug. I gave her a kiss, before turning to everyone else. Yoshimitsu was just regaining consciousness, as well as Raiden

"Come," said Sindel, "It is time to go"

We all followed her through the portal to Edenia, before journeying to her castle. There, we washed up and went for a rest. I went to my room and fell onto the same bed as Julia, before wrapping my arms around her

"Jin, we made it through. We did it"

"We did. We've defeated one of the greatest evils there was"

"Do you think something like this will happen again?"

"I don't know. But if it does, then I will be there to fight it"

Julia smiled

"And I will be there with you"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

We stayed in Edenia for the next few days, during which we buried Heihachi in Liu Kang's former tomb, since he didn't need it anymore. I swear I saw a tear in Dad's right eye when we buried him. I felt a heavy weight in my chest when the doors were closed, perhaps for the last time. Although Heihachi had deserved death hundreds of times, he didn't need to die like this, killed because of someone's stupidity. We did retrieve Shujinko's body and buried him, although it was nowhere as big as Heihachi's, since my grandfather had died fighting against Onaga, whereas Shujinko was responsible for bringing him to life. But still, I was there, feeling sorry for the old man. He probably would have won the battle if Baraka didn't stab him in the back

Then came the time to return home. Kitana, Jade and Sindel were staying in Edenia, along with Scorpion surprisingly. Right now I was returning back to Earthrealm, along with everyone else, for a well earned rest from the battle

Saying goodbye was emotional. Over the last few days, I had fought with these remarkable people and became friends with them. But I knew I would see them again. We returned to Earthrealm and went our own ways. I headed back home with Dad, Mother and Asuka, while Julia went back to Arizona to continue her research. Dad took over the Zaibatsu and gave Julia the funding Heihachi had promised her. She went back a happy person. Hwoarang went home to Korea, though before he left, he promised he would come back and verse me in a deciding fight. I rolled my eyes and saw him off onto the plane. Nina, Paul and Steve went to America to live in Paul's house. Christie returned home to Brazil to continue her training with Eddy Gordo. King went back to his orphanage in Mexico, where he continued his wrestling for the children. Yoshimitsu and Bryan left Tokyo to continue their rivalry, battling it out in backstreets and forests. And everyone else went their own respective ways

I had fought a battle against a powerful evil and came out of it alive. I felt proud that I had put my skills and Devil Gene to good use, for the survival of Earth

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ten months later…_

Ten months after the battle with Onaga, something special happened to me. Well, actually two things. First, four months after Onaga, Julia and I were married in Tokyo, before our family and friends. Scorpion, Sub Zero, Kenshi, Sonya and everyone else who we fought with against Onaga were there. It was one of the best days of my life. Well, after this day, it began second best, as on this day, our baby daughter was born. We named her Akira. And she was a beautiful little baby. With her birth, I felt like my life was well and truly complete. Nothing could take away this happy moment. I was proud to be a father. Asuka was jumping for joy now that she could be an aunt. She had started dating some guy named Trunks. His family owned a business called Capsule Corps, not as big as the Zaibatsu, but not a bad little place. There, they worked on science and technology, just like us

Mother and Dad were proud to be grandparents. And Hwoarang, well, Lili gave birth to a baby boy they named Dominic about a week after Akira's birth, so he was laughing about the fact our children could be rivals. Like I cared much?

I don't know what to say about my feelings. I had defeated a deadly force, gotten married to my one and only love and now I'm a doting dad. I couldn't be any happier

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
